


Extras

by Turtinator



Series: Beyond the Fog for Rosy Rainbows [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Debatable MuraHimu, Everyone and their families, Multi, Sex Pistols AU but with those lil twists I put in it, That weird hybrids a/b/o universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2019-08-27 09:26:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 37,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16699867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turtinator/pseuds/Turtinator
Summary: Extra scenes from Through Thick and Thin (and the side-stories when they're added to the series)*Taking recommendations!*





	1. TT&T: Showing off the Ring

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really bad when I have things in my docs, I just constantly want to be posting haha, so I guess I'll start by adding some of the extras for this series!!  
> Each chapter will start with an acronym ("TT&T" for Through Thick and Thin) this is because eventually scenes will be added that are in reference to the side stories to come and I want it to be easily manageable for people who have only read one part ^^
> 
> Each chapter's going to be 'separate' (as in the chapters will not lead into each other)
> 
> (Also the tags will be added as I add chapters since this isn't planned at all, I hope you all do not mind) To do with this, as of now no warnings apply but that may change? I will put a heads up at the beginning of a chapter if it does

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Immediately taking place after the end of Through Thick and Thin, Furihata and Akashi are ecstatic to show off their 'new' engagement promise (read: Akashi's rose ring)

_ <<Akashi’s PoV>> _

Akashi’s feeling more emotions than he ever thought possible.

“S-Sei-” A breathy laugh. “-sto-mph-” Seijuurou cut his mate off with another kiss.

He’s ecstatic.

For some reason the thought of proposing didn’t cross his mind. He and Kouki were already a sure fire thing, which he was already ecstatic about, but because of that, and because of all the drama that occurred he hadn’t thought to propose. He probably would’ve in due time, _but Kouki thought of it before me._ Truthfully, Akashi hadn’t known what his mate was hiding all day. He was just happy to spend the day together. He was curious, but it was fun to play a game with his beloved. The thought of a proposal didn’t cross his mind.

_And the ring...it’s perfect._ It’s not a traditional proposal ring. It’s not diamond, but it certainly means more than any diamond ever could. _My gem. And a rose._ Roses always meant a lot to him. He grew up with his happy memories in his mother’s rose garden. His mother loved roses and he did too. She said so many things pertaining to their thorns being protection, and a defense, but they are still beautiful and strong. She said she wanted him to grow up into a rose once. She said odd things like this at times, but Seijuurou knew what she meant. _Strong with a beautiful heart._ This is how Akashi sees all the good people in his life, including Kouki. _Especially Kouki._ His brunette figured him out. They only went to the rose garden once together, but the pomchi already figured out how important roses are to him.

_Besides, it matches his._

Rose and wisteria. Akashi can’t help but feel those two are a good arrangement even if they’re not traditionally put together. _Meteor and the sun._ The alpha smiled.

_I love him. I love him so much._

“Seiii, we can’t do this here…” The boy of his dreams huffed cutely at him, as Akashi moved his mouth to the other’s neck.

“Why not?” Seijuurou smirked, which earned a smack to his shoulder.

“Sei, we’re outside an-”

“You didn’t have any qualms about that last time?” Akashi grinned, pulling back to look at his blushing fiance.

“Sei.” Kouki blinked big eyes at him. The alpha couldn’t help but smile and pull the other in a tighter hug.

They haven’t really gotten far since Kouki proposed. Akashi’s been too hyped to do more than kiss the brunette over and over again.

He breathed in the smaller’s scent. _I’ll never forget this scent. Never._

“Seijuurou,” The brunette breathed out into their hug. “I want to be back in a bed, and calm down. Do you know how nerve wracking that was…”

Akashi smirked.

“You knew I would say yes though? But of course, love. We’ll go back to a bed.” Seijuurou purred at the end, not giving any heed as to if it was an innuendo or not.

“It was still scary.” Kouki pouted, and pulled back. “I didn’t have a plan I’ll have you know. And you gave me a timer.” The brunette narrowed his gaze, accusingly. The alpha chuckled. _Ah, I did do that…_ “Let’s just head back for now.” Kouki smiled, and gripped his hand. “Unless you wanted to stay here..?” The smaller suddenly looked worried.

“I just want to be with you, Kouki. It doesn’t matter where.” Akashi smiled softly. His mate does look tired, so it probably would be a good idea to head back. _Kouki gets tired of social interactions and we’ve been out almost all day…_

“Um, I wanted to stay here for a bit initially but…”

“Kouki.” Akashi smiled, knowing what the other is thinking. “We’ll go back for now. We’ll have a date here another time, and bring bedding just in case.” The alpha breathed out content imagining it. “Then we can watch the stars together with no one else near.”

Kouki blinked at him, but smiled and nodded an affirmative.

 

They headed back, and didn’t end up doing anything innuendo worthy, but Seijuurou couldn’t be happier. They cuddled for a long while, and Kouki let him kiss him repeatedly. Akashi noticed his mate kept glancing at his hand and smiling, which sent a warm through him. So they held hands the whole night. Kouki actually fell asleep while Seijuurou kissed him, but the smaller didn’t push him away at all, and Akashi couldn’t keep the smile off his face. Especially after the smaller fell asleep with a smile on his face, and Akashi looked at their locked hands that hold matching but different rings.

_I love him, I love him, I love him._ This thought repeated itself in his head as he fell asleep.

* * *

 

 

Chiase covered her mouth with a widened gaze then clapped her hands a bit, smiling and tearing up, from her place on the couch. She didn’t seem to have words and just smiled, then held her arms out so Seijuurou and Kouki got down on their knees before her, hugging her. Akashi still can’t stop smiling. He caught Kouki’s gaze near his mother’s stomach, and they began laughing a bit, looking at each other.

“My boys…” The older mumbled sounding exceedingly happy. She then pulled back, giving them space. He and Kouki looked at her as she wiped a happy tear away then grabbed her son’s head, kissing the brunette on the forehead, and turned to Akashi repeating the action after.

She sniffed and looked at them just smiling. They all seemed to have wordless similar feelings. There was a door shutting sound behind them then a question.

“What’s going on..?” _Koutarou._ There was another sound next to him. _Alex._ They turned around, and grinned. The two just blinked at them, waiting for an explanation.

_This means I can officially show off Kouki._

A warmth spread through the cherryhead. Before Akashi could even think of how to tell the two, Kouki grabbed his hand and raised it, showing off the ring. Seijuurou blinked and looked at his over-excited, smiling mate. Kouki is practically hopping in his seat. _He’s so cute._

“Haven’t you two been engaged?” Koutarou smirked, amused but very obviously in a good mood. He and Alex did come up to them though.

“But it’s official now!” Kouki pouted, _adorable._ Alex cut his mate off with a big hug, breaking the pomchi’s pout. Akashi smiled watching, then was suddenly grabbed by Koutarou and roughly lifted up into a hug. Shocked, Seijuurou hugged the other, more as a means as to not fall. He heard snickers behind him, and was let down with a rough hair tousle. The older grinned at him,

“You’ve been family for a lot longer than now, though.”

Akashi softened his shocked gaze, and hugged the older properly, which seemed to actually shock Koutarou. Nonetheless, the taller hugged him back.

“You really haven’t grown much; you’re still tiny.” The older slightly scoffed, but it was in amusement. Akashi chuckled and pulled back. _I have been told Koutarou always said Kouki and I were too small._

“Kou, you’re really not that big yourself.” Alex slightly laughed. Kouki jumped up, out of her embrace.

“No, I’m normal sized, these two are tiny.” The older raised an eyebrow with a smirk.

“We’re fun sized!” Kouki huffed but hugged his brother in the action. Akashi remembers Kuroko saying the same thing about himself and Seijuurou back in Teiko.

“I’m not that small. All of our friends are giants.” The lion added. He’s been told he’s small, but he also thinks that is just because a lot of the basketball players are taller than average.

“Can’t blame it on basketball.” Alex stood up with a grin. “Even Kazu’s taller than you.”

Akashi blinked, then narrowed his gaze. Kouki laughed and grabbed his hand, making his frustration wash away. The others in the room seemed amused though. Seijuurou ignored them in favor of looking at his ring next to Kouki’s.

* * *

 

Akashi was ecstatic so he actually planned on telling Masaomi about his and Kouki’s official engagement. It’s the first time he’s happy and excited to tell the older something. However, when he and his mate got to the mansion and walked into the living room where Masaomi, Akio, (who are always found next to each other nowadays) Watari, and surprisingly Kagami’s parents are, the older Akashi cast him a glance and seemed to already know everything.

“Went without a hitch.” Kouki gave Masaomi and Akio a thumbs up.

_… They knew._ Akashi blinked confused, as did the rest of the room that’s out of the loop.

Akio hopped up, and grabbed them both in a hug, but Seijuurou’s a bit dumbfounded. Kasamatsu’s father grabbed his hand, looking at the ring, then looked back to Kouki.

“Yup, definitely fits him.”

Kouki grinned in response.

_… They knew about this. I thought Kouki hadn’t planned this…_

“Wonderful, you’ll make a great addition, Kouki.” Masaomi stated. _…_

“Addition?” Kagami’s father asked.

“Kouki, I thought nobody knew. I thought you didn’t have a plan.” Akashi blinked out of his stupor and asked his mate. The brunette blinked big eyes at him.

“Sei, I had _some_ plan. I wasn’t going to just pick you up any ring.” The smaller smirked. _… Of course. Of course he had at least some plan when picking up the ring. It’s too perfect._

“What’s going on?” Kagami’s father cut in again, his wife nodded in agreeance aggressively.

“Officially-” The brunette lifted up Akashi’s hand, holding it close. “-engaged.” Kouki happily announced.

Seijuurou smiled at his mate, ignoring his prior confusion. He felt a hand on his shoulder, then looked to see it’s Watari, smiling at him. Akashi returned the gesture, knowing the older holds a lot of meaning in it, and freed his hand from Kouki to hug the man he’s known his whole life. He and Watari haven’t spoken much about everything, but Akashi can read the man with a glance. The older’s been keeping an eye out for Masaomi, along with Akio, and still smiles at both Akashis warmly. Seijuurou’s a bit amazed by the other’s patience honestly, but he knows the older thinks the same of him.

Akashi heard squealing next to him, and looked over to see his aunt squishing Kouki in a hug.

“New baby!”

Seijuurou slightly laughed. Kagami’s mother didn’t seem to have the chance to properly meet Kouki until now. _At least under calm circumstances._ Akashi’s happy to see them both smiling. His uncle also came up and gave them both a warm hug, with his wife.

There was a small pause in which they happily looked at each other, until Kagami’s mother looked to Masaomi who’s been watching.

“Masa,” She hissed. “get.” She stomped her foot. It was a bit amusing honestly. The older Akashi looked a bit unsure, but did actually listen and get up. He walked over still looking unsure as to what to do. Kouki and Seijuurou looked at him expectantly. There was a pause in which Kouki seemed to get sick of the awkwardness and walked forwards to hug the older. It’s not something Akashi ever imagined seeing to be frank. Masaomi seemed a bit perturbed too, but held an arm around his mate. Kouki glanced at him, then grabbed his hand, so Seijuurou walked forwards a bit unsure too.

It is a perfect example as to how Kouki has been fixing his family.

Masaomi wrapped an arm around both of them, and it felt warm.

“Group hug!” His aunt suddenly shouted, but was promptly cut off by Akio, surprisingly.

“Wait!”

Akashi glanced at the older in the corner of his eye, next to Masaomi’s chest. Akio cuffed his hands like a megaphone.

“Let your wings out!”

Seijuurou blinked and looked up at the Akashi head, along with his mate. Masaomi gave his friend a dead expression, making the other laugh. Then to everyone’s surprise, the taller pulled out of the hug, only to take his blazer off, and let his wings out on display. It honestly surprised Akashi more than he let show.

_His wings… He never would’ve in the past._

_… They’re huge._

Seijuurou smirked and ripped holes in his own shirt letting his smaller wings out. They’re definitely not small, but next to Masaomi’s they look tiny. Akashi then grabbed his mate while smiling and wrapped Kouki in them. The brunette giggled. The heir actually saw Masaomi give a slight smirk then hugged them again less awkward, this time including everyone else too in a large set of wings.

_Warm._

* * *

 

A few days later found Akashi standing by Seirin’s gym’s door. He’s decided to walk back to Kouki’s house with him. It’s a bit funny, he’s been taking off more school days than in the past. Masaomi told him to, actually, _ordered_ him. Something about him already working, being past his studies, and having a fiance. Akashi doesn’t actually mind school, but if he’s being given a reason as to why he can skip it to see his beloved, he won’t pass it up. This doesn’t actually matter much anymore since Rakuzan’s only doing end of the year testing at the moment, so Seijuurou’s only been going in days he has tests, opting to not attend study sessions. Seirin’s still having school days, but it’s the last of them. Thus, everyone is attending practice, especially since it’s the last time a lot of the members are going to see their senpais on the regular. Even the prior third years are back visiting everyone.

He caught Kuroko’s and Izuki’s eye, who both smirked at him. Everyone on Seirin seems to be caught up that he and Kouki are together. _They don’t know we’re engaged though._

Akashi smirked watching his mate smile, listening to some story by Kawahara. _Seems they finished practice and are just talking._

“Akashi-kun.” Kuroko came up to him with Kagami. Seijuurou turned his gaze to his old teammate. He watched as Tetsuya almost immediately zeroed in on his ring. “Furihata-kun gave you that?” The phantom asked, knowing the answer.

Akashi smiled and held his hand up so Kuroko can see it.

“Yes.” He simply stated with a smile. Kagami looked at it next to Kuroko.

“That looks expensive.” The redhead remarked. _It probably was._ Kouki’s not a big spender, so he must’ve gone into some savings account to buy it…

“Akashi-kun.” Kuroko got his attention again. “I know you two are birthmates but…” Akashi smirked knowing his friend knows what this is. All he got in was this smirk before Kouki came bounding over and hugged him. Seijuurou took his hand back to hug his mate. _Always so warm, Kouki._ They pulled back, and the heir looked at his mate’s honest smile that shun with the sun behind him. _My angel._

“W-wait,” Kagami furrowed his eyebrows, looking at Kouki’s ring. “are you two…getting married?” _That was surprisingly quick for Kagami._

“I’m impressed, you’re getting faster, Kagami.” Akashi smirked, and Kouki blushed next to him. As expected, the tiger widened his gaze, and Kuroko smiled.

“Care the share this with the rest of the team, Furihata-kun?” The phantom smirked at the brunette. Akashi can feel Kouki’s embarrassment.

“You don’t have to Kouki.” Seijuurou reassured his mate. The brunette looked at him a bit flustered and a tiny bit frantic.

“I-I’m not embarrassed by you or anyth-!”

“Kouki.” Akashi cut his mate off. “I know. You don’t need to worry about that.” _Of course he is nervous about telling his teammates._ Seijuurou doesn’t mind. This just means he has Kouki for himself. He likes to show off the smaller, but he’s also happy as long as the pomchi is by his side.

“Kouki.” Kagetora’s voice rang out to them as the man came up to them. From what Akashi’s seen, this man seems to hold some sort of family status to his mate, just like Riko. They haven’t gotten the chance to really speak much, besides that one time in the hospital. _I should make it a habit to speak to Kouki’s family._ “Can you tell your mom I might be a bit late today?” The man raised a hand to the back of his head, looking a bit nervous.

“You have her phone number..? But okay.” The lightseed smirked, a little amused.

“Yeah, I uh-I’m just gonna pick somethin’ up…” Kagetora blushed a bit. Although Akashi’s only seen a few interactions, he’s picked up that this man has some feelings for Kouki’s mother. Seijuurou doesn’t know where the pomeranian lays on this scale, considering she’s a widow. She at least is open to a friendship. _Of course she is, she’s too kind._

“M’hmm.” Kouki agreed with a smirk.

“Quit lookin’ at me like that.” The older slightly huffed, looking a bit annoyed which made his mate snicker. “Liste-”

“Dad, stop fighting.” Riko came up with a small snicker herself. _How amusing._

“Shouldn’t you at least tell them.” Kuroko stated not as a question, getting back to their prior conversation.

“A living rose-” Izuki came over, cutting the conversation, and grabbing Akashi’s hand that has the ring on it. “-budding another rose.”

“Was that even a pun?” Seijuurou cocked an eyebrow, amused. “Also, did you just call me a rose?”

“You look and act like one,” Izuki smirked. “thorns and all.” _Oddly endearing._ Akashi’s come to like all of Seirin’s team, but Izuki, Teppei, and Mitobe are probably his favorites though (obviously excluding Kouki, Kuroko and Kagami, and even Riko.) Kawahara and Fukuda are under a different label to him, considering they’re Kouki’s close friends and they met beforehand because of this. The prior three were the firsts to not have some sort of caution around him. However, all of the team warmed up to him fast, and he’s only come around a few times.

Akashi heard Kouki giggle next to him.

“My rose.” The brunette pecked him on the cheek. A warmth spread through Seijuurou at the declaration and action.

“Did you know,” The heir started and looked at his mate. “wisteria is for good luck, and is a sign of devotion?” _Ironically, wisteria is commonly used at ceremonies, especially wedding ceremonies…_ Kouki binked with a blush.

“When’s the wedding?” Izuki asked with a smile. This seemed to catch Kagetora and Riko’s attention, particularly because instead of answering Kouki just blushed more, proving it isn’t a joke. Akashi smiled.

“We haven’t planned anything yet.” Seijuurou smiled as to answer the other point guard.

“What!?” Riko shouted, gaining the attention of everyone else in the gym. “Furi!” Said brunette covered his mouth, still flustered. Akashi smirked, and wrapped an arm around the smaller as if to hide him away to himself.

“What’s up, Coach?” Koganei came up cat smiling. _I suppose it is out in the open now._

Akashi looked to his embarrassed mate for permission to tell. Kouki caught his eye and gave a slight nod in agreeance, then hid himself against Seijuurou. The heir smirked. _So adorable._ Nonetheless, Akashi lifted his gaze, looking over the team.

“We’re engaged.”

As predicted there was a tiny pause then abrupt yells. Seijuurou smirked to himself, holding his mate close as they were roughly congratulated. The only negative remarks were a few saying they’re too young, but it was in good humor so Akashi couldn’t find it in himself to be mad. Besides, a lot of werepeople get married early on since having birthmates is a common practice as to keep people safe. Needless to say, everyone was ecstatic. Kouki seemed happy even if he is embarrassed. Seijuurou couldn’t ask for a better response.

Kagetora seemed a bit flabbergasted, but then said he should have seen it coming. He eventually (after all the hooting was over) asked Kouki what his mother’s favorite flower is, which gave reason to his earlier embarrassment. Seems Kouki’s flusteredness made it easier for him to ask. Akashi was surprised to find out his mother’s favorite flower isn’t wisteria, but sweet alyssum. _I can see that though._

Needless to say, it ended up being a very good day.

 

The following days consisted of telling the miracles and their partners, along with anyone else of importance. Most of the reactions were similar. They got a lot of hugs, a lot of ‘I expected this’ and ‘when’s the wedding?’

Murasakibara and Himuro went out of their way to make a cake, and sweets when told. Kise was ecstatic then had a whole spiel because Kasamatsu didn’t act surprised. Turns out Yukio already knew because of his father and didn’t tell Kise. It was amusing. Aomine was confused because he knew they’re birthmates already, but he gave a smirk, then shouted some nonsense about them officially _officially_ being related and how that’s not fair. Momoi and Ryou were both obviously sweethearts about it, and they ended up having a movie night together. Midorima stated it was inevitable, but he seemed happy. Takao was of course living for it, and excitedly asked about the wedding, then suddenly switched into asking about their sexual rendezvous - which is similar to how Makoto and his mother reacted.

Seijuurou told his own team, who reacted similarly to Seirin. Reo started crying about his ‘baby Sei-chan’ growing up. The rest of the team boasted about it, besides Mayuzumi who surprisingly gave them both a hug. Seijuurou even video called Nijimura, who is back in America now, he simply smiled saying he’s happy for them. It was a small reaction but it was heartfelt.

Kouki then told Haizaki who was of course against it, however, despite this, Seijuurou could see through his old teammate and could tell he is happy for at least Kouki.

In the end Akashi’s favorite reaction might’ve been Shikari’s purely because she started crying, and bounding around both acting like a fangirl and sweet sister. She mentioned Pom and Red being canon, but also made it clear she cares for them outside of their personas.

Seijuurou couldn’t be happier.

 


	2. TT&T: The Akashis' Bond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sick of all the tension between the two Akashis, Furihata and Akio plan on making the two talk about some of their issues.

_< <Furihata's PoV>>_

Kouki knows not to rush his mate’s and Masaomi’s bond. He feels a bit antsy though. Sei’s gone on about how he wants a relationship with his father, but he isn’t doing too much for it. Furihata obviously doesn’t blame his boyfriend, honestly, he’s more pissed at Masaomi since the older should be trying harder. The phoenix seems a bit cautious around Sei though. Honestly, Kouki can’t get too mad at Masaomi for this either.

It’s aggravating.

Both of them have valid reasons for not talking about everything, which is what they need to do, _talk about it._ Sei and his father will speak to each other, they’ll speak business, they’ll speak about tendencies (sharing phoenix and all,) they’ll speak about Shiori and even things like hobbies, but neither of them will bring up all their screwed up pasts. It’s causing a lot of tension.

Furi has an inkling his mate just wants to _forget,_ which he gets, but also knows that’s unhealthy. Masaomi doesn’t even seem to know where to start. Kouki would yell at the older if it weren’t for that he knows Akio is doing that constantly. As much as the brunette doesn’t like Masaomi, he does know the phoenix is doing _a lot_ under _a lot_ of pressure - not even including all the regret over Sei, he’s still in business and building an organization while destroying the old one (which is pretty much completely broken.) Furi can’t get mad because everytime Sei and Masaomi are in a room, he can feel so much guilt in the air from the older, _so much._ So much so, it makes Kouki feel horrible until he remembers exactly what Masaomi did.

Honestly, the tension between the two is causing Kouki pain though. Not just emotionally, _physically._ It physically hurts his chest when those two are together. Masaomi from regret and Sei from confusion, and conflict. Furihata’s sick of it and he knows Akio is too. So he and Kasamatsu’s father planned a meet-up for the two. This isn’t weird, except they came to an agreement neither Akashis are leaving until they talk at least some things through.

 

This found Furihata sitting on a couch next to his mate, staring across a coffee table at Masaomi and Akio. Just as always there’s a lot of tension. Happy that this will finally at least start to be put to an end, Kouki grabbed and held his mate’s hand while smiling. Sei gave him a small warm smile but the brunette knows the lion is a bit on edge.

There was a small scuffle noise across from them, so Kouki looked at the two older. It looks like Akio just kicked Masaomi a bit and the phoenix is glaring at him. Something Furi never gets tired of is these two’s antics. Although it does make him feel like he’s dealing with children. _Good thing I’m good with kids…_ He thought with a smirk.

“Masa, you know why we’re here.” Akio huffed. _Oh, he must’ve told him._ Kouki didn’t tell Sei, but he has an inkling his mate figured it out.

The phoenix made an annoyed face at his friend but then looked down and took a breath with a hand on his head. Masaomi matched their gaze after a moment.

“Seijuurou, I’ll tell you anything you want, but I honestly do not even know where to begin.”

It’s odd to see how far Sei’s father has come. Kouki can’t _really_ blame Masaomi for that response either. _He’s open to talking so I can’t be mad…_

“And do you think I do?” Sei cocked an eyebrow. Furi knows how much his mate thinks about, or really he _doesn’t_ know, just that it’s a lot. Akashi’s good at organizing but with this subject he must have _so many_ thoughts, concerns and questions.

Masaomi blinked like he didn’t expect that response. The older then sighed.

“You always have…” The phoenix mumbled. Akashi curiously looked at the other. “You’ve always been a step ahead, it’s easy to work with you around.” Masaomi explained. _That’s a compliment._ Kouki knows the phoenix is trying to learn how to give honest compliments, but they come out a bit awkward. Honestly, it’s a bit amusing to the brunette.

Sei doesn’t seem to want to respond, or maybe he’s thinking too much, so Kouki cut in.

“I’m just going to start then.” _Really, these two think way too much._ He definitely got their attention with that; everyone looked at him curiously. “Masaomi, why did you make Sei forget me?” Kouki spoke the first question that came to mind.

It’s been bothering him a lot actually. Furihata has a physical reason as to why he doesn’t remember Sei, and it’s really upsetting to him. However, from what it seems like his mate was brainwashed to forget or something… Kouki never got the whole picture.

His boyfriend gripped his hand, upset, so Kouki smiled reassuringly at him again. Akio looks a bit confused, _he probably wouldn’t have heard about Sei and I being childhood friends._ The oldest did stay quiet though as to listen to Masaomi’s explanation.

The phoenix took a breath in and looked between him and Sei.

“It wasn’t you in particular.” Masaomi told him, then sighed. “Seijuurou didn’t ask for things such as going to a playground, so I knew you must’ve meant a lot to him. I didn’t trust that. Kouki, you know I believe everyone has ill intentions.” _Yes, and that’s still upsetting._ “This was after my wife’s passing… I…” Masaomi looked almost unsure. Akio leaned against him. “I was trying to protect him. I didn’t want people to take advantage of him, whether that be other children, their parents or-” Masaomi kind of snarled. “-thugs again.” _This was after Sei was kidnapped._

“You told me to not waste my time on peasants.” Sei narrowed his gaze.

“In short, that is one way I felt.” The phoenix plainly responded. Akio smacked his arm, which resulted in a glare.

… _He’s just horrible at expressing his feelings._

“And you didn’t even want me thinking about Kouki.” Akashi snarled. The brunette pet his mate’s hand, sending out waves of calmness. _I knew this is going to get heated._ Fortunately, Masaomi seems past his aggression so he just spoke plainly.

“I mentioned it before. I didn’t trust him, and I didn’t trust the other people there. I didn’t want you thinking about what you ‘could be missing out on.’” The older put air quotes up.

“Masa also hates playgrounds.” Akio spoke up. Kouki expecting Sei’s father to shoot the other a glare but instead he just averted his gaze a bit.

_… Hates playgrounds._

“Is that because of the doll test?” Sei asked, cooling down. Furi had been out of it when they initially spoke about that incident but he did _hear_ it. It pissed him off. From the looks of it, it did Masaomi too.

“Yes.” The phoenix looks like he wants to growl. “Shiori and I thought your response was genius but The Organization just-” The phoenix shook his head a bit, actually shaking in anger. _At least he is being healthier about his emotions._ “They were so...just _stupid._ ” It’s not a big or clever word which is why it held meaning. Masaomi doesn’t seem to even have the vocabulary for that situation.

“They really pissed Masa and Shio-chan off.” Akio added. _I imagine someone trying to kill your child would do that._

Furi and Sei shared a glance, agreeing to leave that subject be for now.

“When I was held for ransom, why wouldn’t you help or pick me up?” Akashi changed the subject. _Another thing that bothered me a lot…_

Again, Akio furrowed his eyebrows confused then promptly punched Masaomi’s arm.

“What the hell, Masa?” Kasamatsu’s father questioned.

“I don’t have a good response to this one.” Masaomi shut his eyes a bit, thinking. _Nice start._ “Honestly,” The phoenix looked at then. “I barely remember it. All I remember is being more mad at phoenix than ever then completely shutting down. I think a lot was happening at the time, and I honestly did believe you could get out yourself...but my shut down is why when I woke up I was so frustrated.”

“So frustrated you hurt him.” Kouki snarled out. He couldn’t help it. That is one of his mate’s most traumatic events. Surprisingly, Sei seems calm though, he just leaned his head on the brunette’s shoulder.

“I was still waking up at the time. The mix of both sides of me didn’t...output correctly. I wanted Seijuurou safe, I wanted a solution. Phoenix wanted an answer but I could see everything…” _He’s explained this before,_ but this time he seems more emotional. “I tried so hard to stop but...instead all I could get in were a few words.” _Why he said he loves Sei…_

Sei sort of hummed showing he’s listening but it seemed distant. Kouki glanced at his mate to see Akashi looking like he’s blanking his emotions over it.

“Sei.” The pomchi gripped his hand, earning a gaze. “Do you want to say anything?”

The alpha sighed and sat up a bit straighter as to not lean on Kouki.

“I’m frustrated because I have no words.” The lion explained.

 _For Sei that must be extremely annoying._ Akashi always has an array of vocabulary and speech on his side, to not is...uncharacteristic.

“It was confusing to me. I understand now why you spoke kind words but was harsh, however, at the time it hurt.” Sei paused, looking more frustrated. “You were so distant. I could tell you were someone else, but when you spoke that day I knew you were the man I knew. That’s why I trusted you despite the worker leaving the room.” Akashi took a few breaths as if reliving the day. Kouki tried to comfort him but knows how upset Sei is and that he needs to tell Masaomi about this. “I’ve told Kouki this, but the only thing I can’t forgive is how contradicting you were. And now-” Sei raked a hand through his hair. “-you are giving me your reasons and I feel I should forgive you but I don’t want to disregard my old resolutions.” Akashi glared. “I don’t want to be like you. I don’t want to be hypocritical and change my views so much and contradict myself.”

“Seijuurou.” Masaomi cut in, looking regretful. “I’m not asking for forgiveness. I don’t expect that. And...you will never be like me. You are too much like your mother.” The phoenix took a breath at that. “I give you my reasons because you want them and because I want to have a relationship with you.”

Kouki blinked. That’s actually the first time Masaomi straight out said he wants a relationship with Sei.

Akashi gripped his hands in fists and looked at the ground, still frustrated.

“Masa’s not lying.” Akio spoke up, then grinned. “You’re way more like Shio-chan, than him. I could tell when I first met you.”

Furi knows his mate likes hearing he’s like his mother, which fortunately seems to be a reoccurring statement. Kouki slightly smirked but can still feel Sei’s upsettness, so he looked at the other. The brunette blinked. Now Akashi just looks sad. Furi held the taller’s hand close, with no response. He can feel how upset his mate is… He also knows that Sei can tell he knows and is looking for a specific reason, so the alpha took a breath, and looked at Masaomi.

“If I am so much like mother, then why did you not trust me?” Seijuurou clearly asked. His father looked a bit taken aback, thinking, with no response.

“I do trust you, Seijuurou.” Masaomi eventually responded. Kouki can hear a tiny growl coming from his mate.

“Lies.” The alpha clearly stated, then continued before he could be spoken back to. “You always talked to mom. You would brag about me, go on about how smart I was. You knew I could hold intelligent conversations by age of four.” _Four? Jesus, Sei…_ “But you wouldn’t talk to me. I was fine with that. Well, no I wasn’t, but I could get over it with mom there. After mom died, I hoped you would talk to me.” Sei grit his teeth. “Maybe you thought you were secretive but I knew how much it tore you apart. I kept hoping you would talk to me about it, even if you had to pretend I was hurting more. But you didn’t trust me. Even when I tried to initiate a conversation about it, you would push it aside. That first night, I was upset, but not even as upset as I was later on. Because,” Akashi took a breath. “the first night, you weren’t so distant. You were still cold, but you held my hand, wordlessly saying it’ll be okay. Time and time again, you’ve done this. You contradict yourself so often. I was upset but on a factual level I thought mom’s death might actually bring us closer. Instead you got worse, and I knew I lost both my parents back to back.” Akashi kind of choked.

Kouki worriedly looked at him, to see him tearing up. _My chest hurts._

“I thought out of _everyone,_ maybe you could trust me enough to talk a little bit.” Sei bit his lip as a tear rolled down his face. Kouki worriedly wiped under the taller’s eyes, but Akashi didn’t move his gaze. “Do you know what was the most heartbreaking moment in my life?” A pierce went through Furi’s chest but he just continued to hold his mate’s hand. “It wasn’t even when you said I can’t see Kouki anymore.” Sei shook. “It was every time I heard a maid or other worker saying how you can’t even look at me, nonetheless, bare to talk to me because I look so much like my mother.” _Ouch…_ “I had to believe them even if it didn’t make sense to me, because that was the only reason I thought might make sense to you.”

Kouki took a glance across the table to the two upset adults. He then returned his gaze to his mate, seeing how frustrated he is.

“Every time,” Sei took a breath continuing. “there was a party or we received a condolence, I was told how much I look like mother. It made me hate myself.” _He likes being told that now…_ “I loved mother so much, so I wanted to like being told that, but I was always reminded of how you hated me because of it.”

“Seijuurou, I never hated you.” Masaomi must’ve felt he had to cut in at that. _Good._ “Even as I did horrible things, I never once hated you.” The phoenix continued looking more upset after hearing his son’s spiel.

Akashi’s shaking in Kouki’s hand so he just tried to continue and send waves of calmness. _This is hard though._

“Then why d-”

“Because I hated myself.” Masaomi cut Sei off, gritting his teeth.

It felt like a bomb dropped as everyone looked at the phoenix. The older took in a breath with a strained smirk that was obviously fake.

“I hated that I didn’t know what to do. That you were stronger than me, and more mature than I could even fathom. You just stated everything you thought at the time; I knew you thought those things. That you wouldn’t even care if I pretended to comfort you as a remedy for my own depression. I hated that Shiori raised you and I had no clue how to even speak to you. And you were such an easy child, you never caused messes or complained and if you did you had solid reasoning. I hated that you were the perfect child and I couldn’t even handle _that_.” Masaomi took a breath, a bit uneasy. “I won’t lie, what those maids said was partially true.”

Kouki felt Akashi jolt in his hand, despite knowing that.

“But it was more than that. You were the only person that could read me with a glance. I hated myself because I knew you’re my son but I couldn’t stand that. I couldn’t stand the fact that I was supposed to be taking care of someone, and you were only seven but you tried to take care of me even though I was only ever cold to you. _That_ is why you’re like Shiori. I was always cold to you but you still smiled at me and trusted me when you shouldn’t have.” Masaomi took a breath. “When I first met your mother I wasn’t overly affectionate. I was indifferent but she immediately liked me, even when I told her dark thoughts. Even...even when I had murder on my mind she would smile and hug me. You are the same. I hurt you more times than I can count and you still wanted to talk to me. Even now-” Masaomi gestured at Sei, a bit flabbergasted. “-after all of this, you are still here. Meanwhile, my answer to abuse was to plan murder.” _He has seemed quick to kill._

“Masa, you didn-”

“No.” The phoenix looked at Akio briefly, cutting him off. “My parents died before I could kill them.” _…_ “Kouki, what you said when we first started talking stuck in my head.” Masaomi suddenly looked at him. Furi blinked. “You said killing me would be too easy.” Sei actually cocked an eyebrow at the brunette at that. Kouki nervously smirked. “It made me realize you, Seijuurou, and Shiori share this opinion, and I have only been thinking of easy outs my whole life.”

Akashi narrowed his gaze. Kouki blinked at his mate, _I honestly don’t know what he’s thinking right now._

“If you talked to me, life would’ve been easier.” Sei huffed. Kouki knows his mate said this more out of annoyance, rather than starting a fight. Seijuurou knows there’s no use in saying this now.

Masaomi raked a hand through his hair, looking tired.

“I know that, but I didn’t want you to be like me.” _He didn’t?_ “I didn’t know what to do, so phoenix took over with all these horrible ideologies stemmed from my parents. I didn’t want to be like them,” Masaomi held his head in one hand. “and I couldn’t escape the ideas they and The Organization put in my head since the day I was born, so I thought the moment your future was secured, I could forget about them.” The phoenix took a breath. “Seijuurou, I was so glad when you met Shintarou and seemed to hit it off. I thought I wouldn’t have to seem so evil to you. When you told me to cut the marriage off, I… Again, I didn’t know what to do, since I thought that part of your life was secure.”

“Masa wasn’t allowed to choose his own mate.” Akio cut in, in explanation. “It never even crossed his mind that he didn’t have to marry Shio-chan.” The older then smirked. “Not that he minded that aspect. But,” Akio looked back at them, after glancing at his friend. “that backfired on you, since you were born after more liberal ideas came out.” _That’s a common issue with our time. Especially with alphas and...kind of me._ Fortunately, Kouki’s parents loved him and didn’t believe in arranged marriages (besides him and Sei since they knew each other and initiated it.) However, Furi did get told a lot that someone would buy him, or ‘grace him by marrying him in the future.’

“Kouki?” Sei asked him, noticing his tiny moment of distaste. Furihata blinked and shook his head, negatively.

“S-sorry, just, I hate that.” _This isn’t about me._

Akashi looked at him and gripped his hand. Kouki gave a reassuring smile. _I don’t understand traditional parents._

_… I don’t understand Masaomi’s parents._

“Masaomi,” Kouki looked at the older. _I might as well ask._ “why...were your parents so evil?” It’s not really his business. He already knows they were the root of a lot of Masaomi’s issues which in turn hurt Sei.

“They were greedy.” The phoenix stated. “The Akashis weren’t always rich and well known. I still don’t entirely understand them, but I was a miracle child. I read some documents as a child and found out my father was going bankrupt until I was born.” _I didn’t think he would actually share._ “My parents didn’t even know the phoenix gene was in our family until I was born.” _The phoenix gene stays recessive for hundreds of years they say…_ “I changed everything. They became rich and famous. They were allowed anything if they sold me off to The Organization, which is basically what they did. They were just...selfish, inconsiderate people.”

_… I don’t think I’ll ever be able to understand those people._

“Pup,” Akio suddenly spoke to him. Furi blinked at the older. “Masa’s parents were just evil. There was no talking to them or reasoning whatsoever. If you think Masa was bad, they were ten times worse. We used to say they were possessed by demons. Shio-chan’s parents got in physical fights with them on more than one occasion.” _Physical fights… Children, they were children._

“They died before I was born…” Akashi mumbled. “Was that on purpose?”

Kouki blinked. _Masaomi already said he didn’t kill them though._ Furi looked at the phoenix, only to see him averting his gaze. _He didn’t lie, did he?_

“I didn’t lie.” Reading his mind, Masaomi spoke up, then matched his and Sei’s gaze. “I didn’t kill them...but I think-” The older breathed in and shook his head. “-Seijuurou, you don’t need to know this.”

_…_

Furi looked at his mate who is cocking an eyebrow.

“Do you mean to tell me mother was the one who got rid of them.”

Kouki widened his gaze, and looked between the two Akashis. _How does Sei do that? And oh my god._

“This is why I didn’t speak to you.” Masaomi huffed a bit petulant. “It’s as if you read minds.” _You do that too though._ The older then breathed out. “I don’t know. It might’ve been Shiori, or her parents. They were killed when her pregnancy was announced.”

_… They protected Sei._

“What about mother’s parents..?” Akashi asked, not put off.

“They…” Masaomi looked a bit troubled. “It...it might’ve been my parents. I honestly don’t know. They had been feuding for years.” _They were also killed? What is this?_

“Shio-chan’s parents passed away months after yours though?” Akio asked. Masaomi raked a hand through his hair.

“Her parents were poisoned.” _Poisoned...why is this a drama?_ “I think mine might’ve said something to 'bad people' that if they were killed and could prove it on Shiori’s family, to kill them.” ... _They really were evil…_ “Mine offered the thugs a reward and since Shiori’s parents were killed in such a way, I imagine it was hers' who killed mine first.”

 _… How are we supposed to respond to this?_ Fortunately, Akio spared them with a smile and clap of hands.

“As you can see, Masa had reasons for being an asshole.”

Neither Kouki or Akashi know what to say.

“Seijuurou,” Masaomi spoke up. “I won’t contradict myself anymore. And if I do, point it out. I won’t hurt you again, I promise.” The phoenix looks tired but Furi knows he means every word he says.

Sei breathed out as if letting go of something.

“I know.” The alpha actually gave a small smirk. “I always knew mom wouldn’t fall in love with someone who is evil.”

There seemed to be a breath of relief in the air. _Finally, my chest doesn’t hurt._

“That being said,” Akashi gave his signature smirk with a slant of eyes. _Uh oh._ “where’s this tattoo I’ve heard about?”

 _Huh? Tattoo?_ Kouki blinked and looked at Masaomi who narrowed his gaze then turned abruptly to Akio, who’s now laughing.

“Is there anything you didn’t tell him?” The phoenix snapped at his friend. Akio just continued laughing.

The atmosphere lightened at that and they ended up talking a bit longer but it was much less tense. Kouki smiled next to his mate, happy things are being solved. Sei kissed his cheek and they spent the night together.


	3. TT&T: Momoi's Parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With short warning, Momoi's parents come to visit and are ecstatic to meet their daughter's new mate!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter wasn't requested but I have some extras I wrote a bit ago, so I'm posting them while I work on the requests ~  
> so if any of you were wondering about Momoi's parents...enjoy !! (-‿◦☀)

_ <<Sakurai’s PoV>> _

Before Momoi even said anything Sakurai knew his girlfriend is in a good mood. She almost always is in a good mood, but he had been at Aomine’s, the panther fell asleep on him, when Satsuki came in grinning. Ryou had the tv on but was mainly focusing on Daiki, honestly. The taller’s _very faintly_ purring, the brunette loves hearing it. Aomine doesn’t do it much except in his sleep, when he’s very content or trying to comfort either Ryou or Momoi over something. The red panda loves when either of his mates purr but since Aomine doesn’t do it as much, it’s more exciting (or calming) to hear it. His is deep and slow while Momoi’s is higher pitched but even. Sakurai’s pretty sure both he and Kouki have a thing for purring. It’s become a comfort sound, that everything is okay, not only because of his own mates but because he got used to hearing it from Akashi and even Alex time to time. _Kouta's also dating a cat...we must all have a similar type._ It’s a bit strange how that worked out.

Needless to say, Ryou wasn’t paying attention to the television. He had been shifting through Daiki’s hair and ears as the larger is laying half on top of him, with his head in Sakurai’s lap. Aomine’s really heavy but has the tendency to lay on top of people. The lightseed thinks it’s a cat thing since Momoi and Akashi both seem to do it too, but Daiki does it _constantly._ Satsuki once mentioned she’s glad that Sakurai’s here to work as a pillow since she can’t handle Aomine’s weight all the time. Although he’s heavy, Ryou finds it comforting being so close to the panther.

He smiled shifting through navy hair once more before bringing all his attention to Momoi. She’s sort of smiling softly but the omega can sense her slight excitement.

“My parents are visiting.” She smiled, obviously happy.

 _Parents?_ For some reason, in _all of their time together,_ Momoi’s parents never got brought up. Sakurai took it that Aomine’s mother works as his girlfriend’s too, which does seem to be the case… _She’s happy though, so this must be a good thing._

Seemingly understanding his slight confusion, Momoi giggled and came to sit next to him, sitting with her legs over Aomine’s torso. The taller didn’t wake up, not that Ryou expected him to.

“They travel a lot, doing business meetings and stuff. They leave me with Dai-chan’s mom because they’ve known her a long time and are basically family.” _They are neighbors…_

“What do they do?” Sakurai asked. _She said business meetings..?_

“Mimi’s a wedding planner and she does travel agency, touristy things. She kind of does a lot of things revolving travel because she follows Mat around. Mat’s a model and designer. She has her own fashion line, and goes to a lot of runways.” _Mimi and Mat?_ Sakurai’s never heard someone call their parents such cutesy and familiar names before.

“Mimi and Mat?” Ryou questioned, not exactly sure what he’s really questioning. Momoi giggled.

“I called my mom Mimi as a kid, so the nickname stuck. Mat got her name I think because in Russian мать means mother, and she liked the sound of it. I ended up calling her Mat though, because I grew up learning Japanese, and didn’t know how to pronounce мать for a while.” _That’s so personable._

Sakurai likes things like this, but it does make him remember how much he’s missed out in his life. He is glad that Momoi’s had a good life though.

“She’s Russian?” He asked.

“No.” His girlfriend shook her head. “She’s mixed, with...a lot.” The pink haired girl laughed. “She might have some Russian, she is tall and loud.” Momoi giggled. “I don’t know everything she is to be honest. Mimi’s Japanese though. They both speak a lot of languages.” _Huh._

“You’ve never mentioned them before?” Sakurai questioned. Normally he wouldn’t pry but since it seems to be a safe topic and Momoi is his mate, he figured it’s fine. He is curious. The only time Satsuki’s parents were mentioned is when they were at Kouki’s, sharing their genes. All Sakurai really learned back then is that one of her parents is an alpha and the other a beta.

Momoi hummed.

“Well, a lot happened, and they weren’t around. There’s also a lot to say about them. I think it’s kind of like when everyone met Kagamin for the first time. I didn’t know how to bring them up.” She smiled. “They’re nice though, I promise.” Satsuki winked. _That’s good._ “I mentioned you.” Momoi suddenly added, seemingly excited. “They want to meet.” For some reason Sakurai feels like there’s a lot in that statement.

 _She said there’s a lot to say about them...and they want to meet._ Of course this is fine with him. He and Momoi have been close for awhile, almost since the start of their first year. Since she seems happy about it, he can only see it as a good thing.

“Okay.” Sakurai smiled, Momoi clapped happy.

Aomine chose then to lazily yawn and stretch a bit.

“Dai-chan!” Satsuki grinned, and Daiki sort of groaned, and turned towards Sakurai’s stomach, to hide. Ryou smirked, and pet through short blue hair. “Dai-chan! Mimi and Mat are coming home!”

Sakurai felt Aomine’s whole breath pause then continue after a moment.

“When?” Daiki breathed out tired, mumbling in Ryou’s shirt. The brunette tried to read his reaction, but can’t that well since the panther is still waking up.

“Today!” _Oh? She didn’t say that._

Aomine turned his head to blurrily blink out of his sleeping spot, with a narrowed gaze.

“You wait until now to say this?”

“Did I hear that right?” Suddenly, Aomine’s mother popped her head out from a different room. Momoi grinned, obviously in a good mood.

“Yeah! They should be coming home now!” _Now? Like right now?_

Sakurai blinked. _When should I be expected to be the perfect boyfriend?_ Ryou wants to leave a good impression. These are his girlfriend’s parents. Her parents who she loves a lot, and obviously their opinions matter to her. And Ryou’s obviously serious about Satsuki, he has been since the beginning. He’s never told her, but he can’t imagine life without her. She’s too important to him.

“Satsuki…” Aomine groaned and sat up, now with her over his legs, since she had been sitting on top of him. The two seemed to hold an unspoken conversation. Sakurai feels out of the loop. Once in awhile Aomine and Momoi will do this, since they’ve known each other for so long. It always makes Ryou feel like he’s intruding in their relationship, despite them all being close.

Daiki made an annoyed noise, but moved the girl so she’s off of him then got up and went to his room. Sakurai blinked. _I’m missing something._ Momoi’s giggling though.

“Sh-should I be doing something..?” He asked, now unsure. Satsuki waved him off.

“No, you’re fine.” She smiled. “They like to pick on Dai-chan since when he was little he played in dirt with frogs and stuff. They still think of him as a muddy kid.” She laughed.

Sakurai blinked not getting it. _Pick on him for what? For being a kid?_

Momoi smiled, knowing why he’s confused.

“Last time they met, Mat picked him apart saying he needs to shower and present himself better.” ...

Aomine’s mother walked in the room then, with a grin.

“She holds more power over my son, than I do.” The panther smirked.

_… I’m just wearing oversized clothes…_

“Uh-uhm,” Ryou started to get a small panic, looking down at what he’s wearing. _Crap. They’re coming back now?_ He’s just wearing a big knit sweater from his mom (Kouki’s mom) and a pair of joggers. _Definitely not fancy._ He saw Aomine holding a towel, and clothes, going to the bathroom now. Sakurai can assume the taller’s going to take a shower.

“Ryou, you’re fine.” The mother panther waved off. _Am I really though? Satsuki said Mat’s a fashion designer and model… Shit. She must have high standards._

“N-no, I’m not.” A bit panicked he shook his head. _I don’t own any nice clothes though. Crap. I should’ve gone out shopping with Akashi or something at some point in time._ Momoi just seems amused by his panic though. The older spoke up again,

“Trust me, Mat’ll drool all over yah.” _That is definitely not true._

“Th-then, what about Mimi?” Sakurai decided to leave that, since he’s sure he won’t get a reasonable answer to his worries about Mat.

“Mimi?” The older cocked an eyebrow. Momoi just watched, amused. “She’ll also like you.”

Ryou blinked. _This gives me no answer._

“B-but, I need to impress-”

“Ryou, you don’t need to try and impress them.” Satsuki cut in with a smile.

“Satsuki,” The brunette turned towards her. “you’re my girlfriend, they’re your parents. I definitely need to impress them.” _Since they’re her parents, I don’t think she sees my situation._

Momoi blinked then smiled with a blush, and shook her head.

“Sometimes I’m reminded how much you and Dai-chan contrast.” She giggled. The pinkhead leaned over and pinched his cheek. “Ryou, it’ll be okay.”

_Ahh! They obviously care about Satsuki a lot though! I can’t have them think I’m being bad to her..._

Before he could panic anymore there was a knock on the door, Sakurai can hear two voices laughing behind it. _Now!? No wonder Daiki was so fast to get in the shower!_

“Come in!” Aomine’s mom grinned. _Shit!_

Sakurai sort of froze looking at the door that Momoi ran towards. He recognized her being picked up and spun a bit by a tall woman with short pink hair. He could also recognize another lady next to them with dyed blonde hair and a big smile. Momoi was let down and then hugged by the blonde woman. Aomine’s mom came up by that point, giving the taller lady a half hug and grin. Ryou stood up, unsure how to act since he doesn’t really know these people. He gripped the inside of the sleeves to the knit sweater he’s wearing. His mom always makes sweaters oversized, which Sakurai likes especially because he can hide in them, but now he’s unsure if that’s a good thing. _This is messy attire._

He walked a few feet forward while the four greeted each other. They would probably notice if he tried to run away to fix his appearance by this point. _Stuck._

_Just be polite. Be good._

Suddenly Momoi turned towards him with a big smile and grabbed his hand that’s covered in fabric. Sakurai matched her gaze a bit nervous, but gripped her hand.

“This is Sakurai Ryou, my mate.” Momoi gave a big smile and leaned her head on his shoulder while saying this. The brunette smiled slightly, and really looked at the two.

The taller one has a pink pixie cut, with the same facial features as Satsuki; pink eyes, long eyelashes, and blush that Ryou’s unsure if it’s real or not. She’s _very_ pretty. _A model, this must be Mat._ However this thought turned to confusion when he moved his gaze to the shorter lady, who _also_ looks like she could be a model. She has Momoi’s body portions, and a bright smile with long fluffy blonde dyed hair. She has softer more round features and a kind look about her.

_Wait, didn’t they just get home? How come they look so good, wouldn’t they have just gotten off a plane?_

“ _Oh my gahd!_ ” The taller one spoke in english, and suddenly grabbed his face. Sakurai blinked, shocked as the older turned his face this and that way. “Are you really a boy?” The woman looked at him practically with hearts in her eyes, letting go of his face.

Ryou blinked again. _What?_

“U-unm, yes.” He nodded. _I know I’m considered cute…but..._ Thinking back on it, he’s been told he has girlish features a lot in his life. He didn’t pay attention since it was always told by gross people and he wasn’t thinking about their words unless they were threats.

The two are looking at him. Well the blonde one is more so acting like Momoi and looking between him and the taller giggling. The model(?) is looking at him seemingly thinking a lot.

“A-ah,” He blinked. _I need to make a good impression._ “i-it’s nice to meet you!” He tried to nod politely. “Um, I would’ve dressed nicer, but I didn’t know you were coming…” He tried to play off his situation, nervously gripping the insides of his sleeve, still holding Momoi’s hand with his other hand. _Should I have said that? Their attention wasn’t even on my outfit… What if they think I dress like this everyday now that I said that though?_ He does dress like this a lot, but that is besides the point. _Crap, this is a bad impression._

The two looked like they just noticed what he’s wearing. In turn he looked at them, to see that _despite them presumably just coming off a plane, they’re still dressed up nice._ They don’t look like they _tried_ to look nice, but the taller’s wearing a fancy almost tailcoat, and the blonde is wearing a lace top. _So yes, they look good. Shit._

The pink haired one gasped and suddenly grabbed him in a hug.

“You look like you’re from my soft loungewear line! Ski, you didn’t tell us he’s this cute!”

Sakurai blinked, confused into the hug. _She’s skinny, but warm._

“Yes, I did!” Ryou heard his girlfriend retaliate, with no doubt a pout. He blinked, flabbergasted by the turn of events. He caught Aomine’s mother’s eye who is grinning, then the blonde’s who is giggling, seemingly waiting her turn to greet him until the other is done.

“And you’ve got honey hair-” He felt the taller flit a hand through his hair, she then gasped. “-Honey! That’s such a cute name! Ah, but that sounds too romantic.” She flipped moods back a forth, then grinned, still hugging him, flitting through his hair. Sakurai’s unsure if he should hug her back but since she’s still hugging him, he returned the gesture lightly. She seemed to be in her own world.

“I’ll call you Bee~” She suddenly pulled back. Sakurai pulled his hands to his chest, keeping them covered in sleeves. “Because you look like honey, and Ski’s said you do the work ‘round here.” The taller grinned.

Ryou’s unsure how to respond.

“Busy bee, bzzt, bzzt.” The blonde clapped her hands. _She looks a lot like Satsuki, now that I’m looking at her._ The taller’s only resemblance is the pink factor, while the blonde’s is basically everything else.

The taller looked at her wife warmly. Ryou knew in that moment that there is absolutely no reason to be so nervous.

The brunette didn’t get an actual chance to really respond because a moment later Aomine came in the room. Ryou glanced at him, but then did a double take.

_Oh my god._

Sakurai’s always thought Aomine’s good looking, even when the panther was a jerk he could recognize it, but he’s never seen his mate look this nice. _He just put a tiny bit of effort in and he looks this great..?_ Ryou swallowed. _Jesus. How did I get such attractive mates?_

Daiki’s wearing black jeans, a white shirt and styled his hair so it’s spikey and swept up a bit. _He didn’t even change that much but…_

Sakurai heard the tall lady whistle, then walk up to Aomine.

“Try hard much.” She smirked.

“You’re never happy, are you?” Daiki breathed out.

“Nope, not with you.” She grinned and grabbed his mate in a side hug. “C’mon you big blueberry.”

Sakurai smirked at the exchange and watched the two give each other a half hug.

“I’m sorry about her.” He heard the blonde to his side, so turned his gaze. She smiled softly. “She’s used to different customs.”

“Wh-no, no it’s fine.” Ryou blinked. _She wasn’t rude or anything. She’s much nicer than I expected from what I’ve heard._ He can imagine that the pink haired one is Mat, because of her interaction with Aomine.

The blonde, _Mimi_ , smiled.

“She’ll probably hound you later about modelling, as a heads up.”

“M-me?” Ryou’s confused _again._

“You’re too cute to pass up.” Mimi laughed. _I don’t know about that._

Momoi giggled next to him, hugging his arm. Mimi smirked and went over to Aomine. Sakurai watched the blonde grip his mate’s cheek, then hug him. _Thank god, they’re nice._

* * *

 

Eventually, they sat down on the couch together. Sakurai brought in drinks for them, since he was first to offer, which seemed to definitely put him in favor. Mat made a snarky comment about being a better host than Aomine. Ryou just smiled, unsure how to respond to a lot of her comments.

“How was your trip?” He asked once everyone got a drink. Immediately it turned into another fit of Mat saying he’s better than Daiki. Ryou would feel bad if it weren’t for him knowing that his mate knows she’s being sarcastic, and this just seems to be the way those two talk to each other.

It seems every single time he says anything it turns into this. Eventually, the conversation turned to him though.

“Do you have any hobbies, Ro-ro?” Mimi asked. She took to calling him this. Sakurai found out quickly that Momoi’s parents love nicknames. He admits they’re cute since the names are specific to the person.

“I’m Daiki’s partner…” He answered, looking at his mate.

“You play with the big guys?” Mimi blinked with sparkles in her eyes.

“God,” Mat covered her eyes, giving an over dramatic response. “you’re so cute. I just want to protect you, at all cost.”

Ryou blinked. Mat keeps saying things like this to his regular responses. He doesn’t really know what to say.

“He’s good-” Daiki spoke up. “-shooting guard.” The panther explained to Mimi who nodded. Sakurai honestly can’t tell if she knows basketball terms or is just nodding along acting as if she does. It reminds him of Kouki’s mom, so he smirked.

“He dances!” Momoi spoke up. _Is...is that a secret?_ Ryou’s unsure but he guesses it’s okay for Satsuki’s parents to know.

Mat separated her fingers that are still on her face, and peeked through them.

“Dances?” That seemed to catch her attention.

“M’hmm!” His girlfriend happily nodded.

“You’re a performer?” Mat took her hand away and leaned forwards.

“A celebrity!” Momoi added.

“I-I’m no-”

“Celebrity.” Mat cut off what Sakurai was going to deny. _I’m not a celebrity._

“Yeah, him and his group.” Aomine’s mother piped up, fueling a flame.

“Would you consider modelling?” The taller finally voiced what Mimi warned him of. Sakurai watched Daiki roll his eyes.

“Um, I’m not...” _I’m not modelling material._

“No, no, no, no, not the question.” Mat grabbed his hands suddenly. “And you are, but that’s besides the point.” Ryou looked at their conjoined hands. The other is wearing a lot of rings. “I want you to model for my line.”

Aomine made a cutting throat motion behind the lady. Sakurai blinked, unsure.

“I-I’m anonymous.” He came to an answer. It’s not like he’s completely against modelling, but he doesn’t have that confidence. “A-and-” _and…_ “I-I, have um, m-marks and stuff.”

Sakurai’s not dumb. He doesn’t think he would be that bad looking for a _lightseed_ (which isn’t his aesthetic in the first place) but he has scars. He has marks that never went away, both from his mother and from his father’s ‘friends.’ He tries not to show them off. He has some that he can’t escape from, like the ones on his arms. Hiding his arms everyday would be...well, he feels it would be like admitting defeat. He won’t hide ones that would adhere to his comfort if it were hot out or something, but ones that are more hidden he’s not about to divulge. He already finds them disgusting to look at in the mirror, even if his mates will shower him with affection if they catch his thoughts.

“... Marks..?” The older pinkhead asked.

“Mat.” Momoi called out and Sakurai saw his girlfriend shake her head negatively as if to say to not question it. Ryou frowned for a minute then responded.

“It’s okay, Satsuki. I’m not hiding or anything.” _Well, I’m trying not to. Maybe this sweater isn’t good proof though._ “They’re scars, I-um-” Ryou took his hands from the older’s grasp and rolled up one of his sleeves to show off a mark. “I… I can’t model, but thanks…” He answered a bit awkwardly.

Mimi grabbed him in a hug and kissed the side of his head, slightly shifting his hair in the motion.

“I’m not all about that.” Mat said. _… What is that supposed to mean._ “If that’s your reason, then I refuse to accept it.” Looking more serious than he’s seen her, Momoi’s mom continued. “Bee, you could model easily. You’ve got great features and a sweet personality. I can tell you’re a hard worker too,” She suddenly looked to her side and pinched Aomine’s cheek, who narrowed his gaze. “more than this guy.”

“Who could dare hurt you.” Mimi kind of huffed, hugging him more.

“I’m all about body positivity.” Mat breathed out. “Scars aren’t always bad, they’re stories and you shouldn’t be scared to show that, or make people wonder.”

Ryou blinked, listening to the older.

“Mine are bad.” He showed his true colors for a minute, sounding a bit pessimistic. Mimi sounded heartbroken despite not talking. Sakurai can feel the same emotion on Momoi as well.

“Ryou, they’re not bad.” Aomine jumped in. _Yes, they are._

“They’re whatever you believe they are.” Mat said seriously. “Even if they’re from a bad event, it’s a scar so it’s in the past. It shows you’re strong enough to move past that.”

“Ryou, people draw _art_ of you.” Daiki cut in again. “You’re blinding yourself if you really think you don’t look good enough.”

“Yeah, and Dai-chan has high standards.” Momoi cut in, trying to lighten the mood a bit. Ryou breathed out at that. “He liked you even before you fought.”

“Fought?” Mat suddenly looked peeved.

“Before?” Without trying, Ryou saved his mate from some wrath by questioning what Momoi said. _Before we fought? That was when he was being a jerk. He liked me back then?_ Sakurai blinked at the taller, now confused. Aomine averted his gaze with a blush.

“Go on Daiki, tell him.” Ryou didn’t have to look at Aomine’s mother to know she’s smirking. His mate breathed out.

“I liked you from day one,” The panther breathed out, then sent Momoi a small glare. “I didn’t tell Satsuki that.”

“You were obvious.” His girlfriend giggled. Aomine looked annoyed but shifted his gaze back to the confused brunette.

“Then you were good at basketball, despite not looking it. You were another first year starter despite not being a miracle, plus you were always nice to Satsuki and gave me food. So yeah, I liked you more than the other members.”

Ryou blinked. He honestly didn’t know. To be fair, he was preoccupied at the time. _I thought he was just a jerk back then._

“It’s settled.”

Before Sakurai could really take that information in Mat spoke up.

“You’re gonna be one of my models and you’re gonna look great, and you’ll learn that you’re perfect then we’ll all go out for boba tea.” The taller clapped once, finalizing the deal. “Plan.” With that Ryou doesn’t think he can argue.

 

They talked a bit longer, and Sakurai calmed down. However, it didn’t take too long until he was the center of attention again.

“You’re anonymous?” Mimi asked him curiously as the others spoke about some random topic. Ryou blinked. _Yeah, I did mention that._

“Um…” He thinks it’ll be easier to just show Mimi Celestale as explanation, even if it is a bit flustering. He pulled his phone out from his pocket and opened up just a picture of him as Cub, showing her. She curiously looked over his shoulder and grabbed his phone after he offered it so she could scroll through their page if she wants.

“My group and I wear masks and don’t reveal our identities...it’s sorta our thing…” He explained as she looked through the page. He swallowed watching her a bit nervously. _I shouldn’t be nervous, I love Celestale._ Ryou know she’s just looking at pictures since no sound is coming from his phone, but he’s still a bit flustered.

“Nobody knows who you are?” She smiled, asking.

“Just the group...and a few of our friends.” He replied, hiding some of his face in his sweater. She nodded and seemed to scroll for something then her mouth made an ‘o.’

“You’re famous.” She handed back his phone with a bit of a sparkle in her eye. Ryou blinked. _She must’ve looked at our follower count, but we’re not famous._

“U-um, not really…”

“Yes, you are.” She grabbed his arm a bit giddy.

Some people know them, but Ryou really doesn’t consider them famous. He’s not blind to their follower count, but it’s not like they get paparazzied or anything.

The brunette shook his head negatively. Mimi just nodded up and down.

“What’s up?” Aomine’s mother asked, which gained attention from the other three.

“Matty, he’s famous!” Mimi spoke up with a big smile before Ryou could say anything.

“No, I’m not.” He shook his head negatively. Mimi pointed to his phone in his hand and before Sakurai could react Mat snatched it and looked at the screen.

“You are Ryou.” Daiki breathed out, as if they’ve been over this before, _which we haven’t, since it’s not true._ “Ryou, you’re basically under Kise’s company and Satsuki’s mentioned the offers you get.”

Sakurai usually lets Momoi go on his account since she likes to go through their page on the official account. She’s a sort of half member because she’s good at playing the social media game. She’s good with tags, and timing certain posts and a lot of miscellaneous online things. Thus, Satsuki’s seen the messages they get from certain producers wanting to collaborate or do other projects. Ryou’s always seen their group as their own stand though. They got to where they are purely between their members and fans. He doesn’t see the point of making a fancy contract with some person he doesn’t know, and his members agree for the most part. They will do interviews and whatnot under Kise’s company though, since Kouki’s already basically under them.

To be honest, Sakurai hasn’t thought much of the offers. He’s a bit pessimistic in thinking that since they’re such a small group the people trying to contract them are planning on taking advantage of them.

“Bee, this is your channel!?” Mat suddenly looked up. Ryou nodded, getting ready for one of the older’s rants of how great he is. He won’t admit that it actually means something from her, but it does.

“Why didn’t you say you’re this big!?” She said in disbelief. The panda didn’t have a response, and sort of hid in his sweater more. “Tell me about this! About your group and what you do!” She grinned. “Gosh, you’re so quiet. You have to proud about these things! Talk about yourself more!”

Sakurai’s learned that fading into the background is safer, so he’s used to doing that. _She is the complete opposite._

_I have to explain now I guess..._

“The other four are my brother, his fiance, a sort of brother, and someone I consider a sister.” He tried to stop hiding and explained. He’s never explained Celestale since one, he’s not the voice of the group, and two, they keep as much secret as possible. _This is weird._

“Fiance’s one of my kids.” Aomine’s mother smirked, explaining.

“Um, then we have half members, like Satsuki.” Ryou turned a smile to his mate. Momoi smiled back and hugged his arm. “Takao, who’s the sister’s real brother, and Kise who’s a model and performer.”

The two who are just learning about this soaked in all the information.

“You’re still so vague!” Mat gripped her hair.

“Sorry.” He slight recoiled, on reflex.

“No, no. Sit next to me, point out who’s who and what’s up.” She shook her head and ordered. Ryou could only follow her demand, so he sat next to her with Mimi on his other side. Mat gave his phone back so he can explain.

He took it and decided to just point out who’s who based on the order people appear in on their page. The first one ended up being ‘Pom’ which didn't come as a surprise, considering how _into_ their fans Kouki is.

“This is my brother Kouki, he’s my...hero.” Sakurai explained. _I guess it’s fine to say their names, this is Satsuki’s parents._

“Furi-kun’s an angel.” Momoi leaned over explaining.

“Nice smile.” Mat said as if dissecting the picture. “Cute freckles.”

Ryou didn’t know how to respond, so he scrolled to the next post of someone new. It’s Shikari.

“This is Shikari. She’s everyone’s little sister, and Takao’s real sister.”

“She’s funny.” Momoi added another tidbit with a smile.

“She could be a model. She has sharp, defined features.” Mat again read the photo as if it’s a headshot for a job applicant.

“This is her brother.” Ryou pulled up a picture of Takao, since they're related.

“Are they twins?” Mat raised an eyebrow.

“He’s not anonymous?” Mimi asked.

“No…to both.” _Takao and Shikari do look very similar._ He went back to the page and can feel the two’s gazes locked on his phone, taking in information. _Information gatherers, right. This is definitely Satsuki’s family._ The next picture ended up being ‘Pom and Red.’

“Here’s ‘fiance’, Akashi.”

Mat suddenly took his phone with a narrowed gaze.

“Is he..?”

“Yes.” Aomine’s mother responded, getting the attention of the others. “Yeah, he’s the one that was in the news.”

“He looks extra.” Mat replied, blowing over the fact. Sakurai’s sure she filed the information down though. Ryou almost laughed when she said what she did. _Even through a photo she can tell Akashi’s a bit ‘much.’_

“That’s a compliment.” Mimi giggled.

“Good, ‘cause he’s my kid.” The bluehead remarked.

“Akashi-kun’s a sweetheart. He and Furi-kun are the perfect couple.” Momoi smiled.

“Yeah, Akashi’s...something.” Ryou said a bit uncharacteristically, making Daiki laugh. He didn’t mean it in a bad way. He just doesn’t know what word to describe Akashi as. _Loyal. He’s really loyal._

“He was our captain.” Aomine added, making Mat suddenly narrow her gaze and look at the alpha.

“Your old ‘devil’ captain?” She questioned. _I guess they would have heard about Akashi since they’ve known him since middle school._

“Daiki, you called that boy a devil.” Aomine’s mother glared.

“He was!” The panther sputtered. Momoi, Mimi and Ryou slightly laughed at the ace’s predicament.

The mother panther glared at her son until Ryou scrolled until he found a picture of Kuroko as Frost.

“This is the not brother.” He explained, saving his boyfriend and catching the others’ attentions.

“Tetsu-kun!” Momoi clapped a little. The two seemed to immediately know who Kuroko is at that. _Makes sense, Satsuki and Daiki have always both been close to Kuroko._

“That boy still looks like a doll.” Mat gave her analysis. Sakurai can see where she gets that. Kuroko tends to look _porcelain._ In a good way.

After that Mat and Mimi insisted in watching their videos which was _embarrassing._ It’s not like he’s embarrassed by Celestale, but also he’s never de-masked (only close family knows about them, plus a few others like Hanamiya and Izuki - both of which recognized their group without a hint of hesitation.) _But I just met Satsuki’s parents._ Even if they are nice, it’s flustering.

He got through it though, and was all but smothered in love by the household of cats.

 

* * *

 

Hours later and it was right before everyone headed off to sleep. Mat suddenly spoke up to him though.

“Don’t think I forgot about you modeling.”

 _..._ He's not sure how to feel about this since he's been 'warned' about the whole modeling thing, but he knows he can at least trust Mat.  _... Guess I have to. She definitely won't forget about this..._

He gave a smile, and saw Daiki roll his eyes.  _Situation for another day._ For now he's happy to have met Momoi's parents and to see that they are just as welcoming as his girlfriend herself.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a heavier chapter to post, but I figured since it's the holidays I'll post this one haha  
> So I didn't really have a plan for Momoi's parents at first, and they literally came into existence as I wrote this, but I ended up falling in love with them - I hope you all like them too ^^
> 
> Also Happy Yule!!!!(◍•ᴗ•◍)❤


	4. TT&T: Masaomi's List

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting back his wits, Masaomi knows he has to take action at what's haunted both him and tons of others for years, The Organization. Still stuck in a bit of a frantic mind he finds difficulty in pinpointing everything that must be done in both his business life and personal life. Thankfully he has Watari to point him in the right direction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know the most highly requested chapter is the whole destruction of The Organization (I say highly requested but really that just means it was asked by more than one of you haha) so I went back and forth how to do that. Originally I didn't want to use an oc's perspective even if it is someone who's not *exactly* an oc (aka Masa) But in the end I didn't know how to go about that since he's sort of the main point in the destruction  
> I realized I was thinking about it too much for just being a fanfic basically haha
> 
> In the end, this whole destruction will take place over multiple chapters since I can't exactly fit everything in one chapter effectively
> 
> This chapter started with plans of it being centered around The Organization but it mainly just focuses on Masaomi - so just know there is more to this whole destruction story ~
> 
> //also there are tiny easter eggs that reference one of the side stories ^^
> 
> Sorry for the spiel, but I hope you enjoy this sort of random chapter despite it not including any of the main characters
> 
> ** WARNING : There's references to suicide in this chapter, it's seriously just very slightly referenced but I wanted to warn everyone !! **

_ <<Masaomi’s PoV>> _

Masaomi is overwhelmed. Scratch that _extremely_ overwhelmed, as in probably the worst in his life and _that_ is saying something. It’s so much worse this time since at least in the past he could imagine killing himself, _attempting._ He can’t do that now. He has a responsibility. A responsibility that he _actually_ cares about.

_Seijuurou._

His thought process doesn’t know where to even _begin._

Despite his entire life being dedicated to being _smart, unstoppable,_ and this requiring an exceptional ability to organize and make use of his thoughts and knowledge, his mind is _chaotic._ Perhaps chaotic isn’t the correct word, in fact it’s probably the _opposite._ His entire life his mind has been chaotic and tricked into thinking it was neat for manipulation purposes.

_Now..._ now it’s crystal clear. And doesn’t know how to handle the truth, and emotions.

He actually had to...write a _literal_ bullet point list to do everything of importance. But even _that_ got complicated.

 

  * _Get rid of The Organization_



_-Carry out lie with Seijuurou_

_-To keep up our lie, ask Kouki and Seijuurou to publicise relationship_

_Make a Positive Reputation_

_-Speak to reporters & hold press conferences _

_-Speak to colleagues (and ‘relate’ to their troubles)_

_-Actively listen and respond, even to people of no class online_

  * _Befriend Seijuurou? how?_



_-Should do this first? Or during?_

  * _… Somehow work on self? (Ask Kouki?)_


  * _Talk with Akio even though he’s annoying_



_-If I’m seen with him in public, the lie will carry through : wait to be seen in public until sufficient time passes (may look suspicious)_

  * _Apologize to Watari - do not procrastinate. When?_


  * _… Talk to Yua at some point._



Once he began to think of the people he has to talk to that are ‘closer’ to him (read: people he knows will be back and aren’t reporters or the general public) he came to _another_ realization of how much he’s messed up. It's overwhelming.

He hasn’t made a literal list of things that must be done since he was a child. And he never made a list with so many question marks.

He looked at the list a bit annoyed.

_Perhaps I’ll just ask what Seijuurou is doing for this._

He stopped that thought almost immediately for multiple reasons. The first being, _Seijuurou’s not here._ Masaomi’s already found himself forgetting that his son isn’t here. _Legally taken away._ He never realized how much he’s relied on his son. He always thought he was self-reliant. He hated the idea of relying on others, but he just now realizes he has _always_ relied on someone else. That being Shiori, Seijuurou, Watari, Akio or… Hiryur.

He hates that.

He hates a lot of things, but then again Kouki told him to get opinions.

Masaomi’s also used to being cold and alone, but now that he sees the truth he’s _starving._ He’s practically cold to the bone, and has always pushed people away, even when he wants affection. He even pushed Shiori away often. He wishes he never did. He wishes he could accept what people have offered, but he’s too... _broken._

And he can see he’s done the same thing to Seijuurou.

Seijuurou wants to love him, but find he _can’t._

For once, Masaomi is on the receiving side of his treatment. He genuinely wants to shower his son in affection, he knows he one hundred percent loves his baby. But he can see Seijuurou flinch, and see when the slightest nearly unnoticeable split second passes of the younger feeling a small panic.

Masaomi can’t believe anything that’s happened. He _can,_ but he hates it. He hates that no matter how much hope he kept, everything is still horrible. Yet, his parents are dead; The Organization is beginning to collapse; his son is trying to forgive him. Given his past, this is the _best_ his life has ever been. And it’s still horrible.

He doesn’t have time for a pity party though. He’s been trained to never have those. Yet, that’s all he wants to do.

And hug his son.

God, he’d do anything for Seijuurou.

Truthfully, Masaomi doesn’t know how his son is so perfect. Seijuurou’s told how much he is like his mother, _and it’s true but…_ Not even Shiori was such a saint. And Seijuurou was definitely taught ways to manipulate and get his way but...the younger has always held a sort of respect for others. Masaomi doesn’t deserve him.

If Kouki hadn’t pointed it out initially, Masaomi probably would have committed suicide. If Seijuurou didn’t survive his coma, Masaomi wouldn’t have bothered with the rest of his life.

Masaomi isn’t sure if Seijuurou knows this (or anyone else for that matter) but he didn’t mean to split his son’s head open. He _really_ didn’t. He admits he fully planned on grabbing the younger and forcing him back in his place right below him. He didn’t think Seijuurou would fight so hard. He thought...he thought Seijuurou would be like him and be unable to fight. It’s a bad thought, but in his chaotic mind, he thought that his son would be like him in that aspect.

But Seijuurou yelled and clawed at him.

Masaomi _truly_ did not take into account that the table end was where his arm decided to toss Seijuurou.

At that point he was in such a robotic state though. So in his robotic state he thought that Seijuurou’s fine. Because his son could never die over something so simple. Masaomi’s taken worse hits so it didn’t process as odd to him.

He didn’t think Kouki would be able to get so close to him, _and_ disregard him. Masaomi was trained to always pinpoint the largest threat in the room, his gaze wasn’t on Kouki. He kept his gaze on a black haired beta that stayed in the back. A bit odd since naturally heavyseeds are usually the largest threat. The beta was the only one with a clear eye though, so Masaomi focused on him and definitely did not expect a lightseed mutt to be the one to get close.

In the end, although he’s still a bit confused as to what makes Kouki so special, he’s glad that the brunette was the one to snap at him.

A warm hand on his shoulder shocked him out of his reverie. He never loses focus so much his autopilot fails so he was completely shocked. He looked up from his chair to see Watari warmly smiling down at him. The older shifted his gaze to the list in front of the CEO. Watari then grabbed a pen and crossed off ‘Apologize to Watari’.

“You don’t need to say anything. Don’t worry over putting me on your list.” Watari spoke warmly as he normally does.

Masaomi kept his gaze on the list in front of him. Something he can’t understand is this man, and when he can’t understand someone they tend to be the type to stick around.

“Watari...why are you still here?” The older was the one who cared for him, _actually_ cared for him. Masaomi’s snapped in front of this man more times than he can count, _mainly because I’m sure I’m missing memories._

“This isn’t the first time you’ve asked that.” The older chuckled.

_… I don’t remember the other time(s)._

“Everytime you ask, makes me want to stay longer.” Watari continued. “I _want_ to stay, Masaomi.”

The other only calls him by first name in private as equals. The phoenix knows the older isn’t lying.

“I’ll give you anything you want. Don’t you want a wife and your own home and-?”

“It’s not the first time you’ve said that either.” Watari cut him off, a bit amused. Masaomi furrowed his eyebrows. “I don’t need any of that to feel fulfilled.”

The younger doesn’t understand what is so fulfilling about living here, but he’s never fully understood Watari.

“I can tell how much you miss him.” The older continued and Masaomi looked up at the other. It’s a bit absurd how much he misses Seijuurou despite barely talking to the younger.

He took in a breath and nodded, since he can’t hide anything from this man and he knows out of everyone, Watari (next to Seijuurou) are the type that there’s no point in hiding things from. Of course, Masaomi did this in the past, _but that’s something I’m supposed to work on._

“I’m cold.” He simply stated. He doesn’t normally talk like this, without a clear meaning (unless he’s manipulating.) However, he wonders how well Watari must understand him. _He’s still here._

“You’ve always been cold.” The older gripped his shoulder. “You’re only now not numb.”

_… Yes, Watari must understand me best._

It’s frightening.

The other then smirked, and got down on his knees, now gripping his kneecap.

“Not being numb is the first step to being warm though.” Watari explained, and smiled at him as if he were a child.

“Do you take me for a child?” Masaomi furrowed his eyebrows, but is actually thankful for the other’s thoughtfulness.

“I don’t think you want to hear my answer.” Watari smirked at him a bit cheekily.

…

“Have you always spoken to me like this?” Now a bit confused, the CEO asked. _I’m sure in my chaotic mind if he did, I would have snapped at him...right?_ Truthfully, Masaomi can’t remember. He doesn’t remember a lot of things.

“When you were younger.” A bit sad, his caretaker smiled, then stood up. “I know what you’re really like.”

“Care to tell me then?” The Akashi asked, probably sounding sarcastic to an onlooker. However, he’s serious. He doesn’t understand himself at all.

“People are too complicated for me to try and explain yourself to you, Akashi-san.” Watari winked. “I’ll be with you while you figure it out though.” The older smiled. “For now, let’s make sense of this list of yours.” The other then nodded to his list.

Masaomi blinked, and looked back down at his paper.

“You’re making it more complicated than it should be.” Watari began explaining. “As for the people you feel you’ve wronged, just meet up with them time to time.” _It’s not that simple._ “It’s that simple.”

Masaomi furrowed his eyebrows and looked at Watari, who smirked at him.

“Seijuurou is a good boy, you don’t need to worry about him.” The older continued. “Just talk to him when you can.” … “The Organization is the thing you should be making a list for.” Watari turned the paper around suddenly, and grabbed his pen.

Masaomi watched on as the other talked and wrote down points.

  * _Talk to important figures - the mayor, prime minister, and heads of companies_



“This point including people you may not think of, such as Seijuurou’s principal.” Watari explained. “You should actively become part of Seijuurou’s life. People will look at your background. If you’re just talking to higher-ups, and have no backbone to support your claims of something such as loving your son, in turn the whole ‘breaking point’ of this ruse, nothing will add up. You’ll gain skeptics that will be swayed by The Organization’s retaliation.”

  * _Speak to as many people who wish to speak to you_



“I’m not talking about reporters here. Or tv broadcasters. Right now the fastest and strongest means of spreading a cause is through social media. If people message you their stories, answer them. If you witness bullying based off of prejudice in public, cut in. You have to make your stance clear as day, and show that you are actively trying to better your surroundings.”

  * _Create your own meetings. Keep them small._



“You can have bigger ones too, but try and keep things in your community to start. Make the meetings somewhere where regular people can tell you directly their opinions, and worries. I suggest working with Seijuurou’s school to start. Mention to the principal the importance of keeping your kids safe, and keeping freewill. Perhaps hold a presentation in their theatre." Watari easily explained, and Masaomi took in all the information. "Make your own schedule to show that this is important to you. You can show up in someone else’s conference as well, but the ball will be in your park if it’s on your own volition.”

  * _Create a better outcome._



“Once you gain enough followers, which is honestly already happening, the skeptics will want to know how we’ll run this society without an organization, so create a better one.” Watari turned a smile at him. “That’s all.”

Masaomi blinked and looked at the neater list with only four bullet points.

“When did you become a politician, Watari?” The Akashi asked. He’s never had help from another that was so simply put and actually _useful._

“I learned from the best.” The older smiled. “Besides, I used to help you like this.”

…

“Is that true?” Masaomi doesn’t remember. Watari put a hand on his head, looking a bit solemn.

“It’s better you don’t remember the past.” The older breathed out, and Masaomi came to the conclusion that the past he can’t remember is most likely the reason Watari refuses to leave him.

“... Thank you.” Uncharacteristically, Masaomi thanked the other. The older smiled at him.

“You may be the figure face for this revolution, but remember that I along with Seijuurou and all the others will be backing it.”

“I don’t want Seijuurou involved.” Masaomi knows his son has to be involved to a degree, but he does not want the younger to have to deal with this on top of everything. _He’s my responsibility, and I have to protect him._

“You must know by now that Seijuurou is not the most obedient.” Watari slightly chuckled. “Whether you want him to or not, he will make statements, and back this. This directly affects him, not to mention his relationship with his mate.” The older winked.

The mention of Kouki is what makes Masaomi believe the other. Seijuurou has shown that he will put the brunette in front of everyone else no matter what, so if this affects Kouki, no doubt Seijuurou will not care what he has to say.

Masaomi sighed.

“I will do the majority though. I refuse to rely on him.”

Watari sighed.

“Relying on someone is not a hindrance to them, Masaomi. I suppose you’ll come to learn this though.”

… _How could it not?_ He furrowed his eyebrows, thinking.

“Seijuurou wants you to rely on him. And Furihata also told you to rely on him.” Watari began to explain. “But if you can’t, just rely on me, since you already know how now.” The older nodded at the list in explanation.

Masaomi glanced at it, at least making sense of that. He nodded.

“I suppose it’s time to destroy the organization that’s been in power for longer than myself.” He summarized with a breath. _Thank god. This organization will breath its last breath soon enough._

“Let’s get rid of it.” Watari smiled at him. Masaomi smirked.

“And become gods of the new world.” _That is enticing._

“Gods of justice, please.” Watari chuckled as if their years of being closed off never happened. For once a warmth went through Masaomi and he smiled up at the other, who matched his gaze with an equal amount of warmth.


	5. TT&T: Kuroko's Perspective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taking place during the happenings of Through Thick and Thin, Kuroko struggles with his newfound 'identity' of sorts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like the summary says, this takes place during Through Thick and Thin, sometime between when Akashi comes out of hiding (as Red) but before all of his and Furi's issues are resolved.  
> This chapter was going to be longer, but my mind just didn't have the capacity ahhah, so I might add to this idea more  
> -Kuroko was originally going to be a more main character in the main series but he just didn't get much story arc for no reason in particular, so I will try and make up for it...

_ <<Kuroko’s PoV>> _

Kuroko feels he is lacking. It’s similar to when he felt there wasn’t much more he could do to improve his basketball. He knows just like back then, all he has to do is find his ‘magician hands’ so to speak. But he out of everyone knows the path will be difficult yet again.

Truthfully, he’s scared, and overwhelmed.

He’s thankful for Kagami and Furihata, but now he wishes he could cling to an younger, more innocent and ignorant version of himself. He’s suddenly being thrust into this world he knows little about, and what he does know he prefers to steer clear of.

Contrast to seemingly everyone, Kuroko’s more fond of humans than werepeople. It’s not that he wishes to be ignorant, but that the madararui culture involves so many more hurdles and in his mind unnecessary quarrels in life. Kuroko would rather just grow up and act like a human. His parents are human, and are blissfully unaware of this whole secret world right in front of their eyes. Kuroko grew up and wasn’t constantly taught things about madararui, so in a way, he _is_ human. He grew up with them and did all of the same things.

Suddenly being thrown so harshly in this world is...overwhelming.

He abruptly must be taught a lot of things that are apparently normally taught by one’s parent. He was taught quite quickly that he has a medical condition regarding his heat on top of this already seemingly never ending book of information on madararui.

If Kuroko’s being honest with himself, he underestimated heats and what a big deal they are. He didn’t know that people ‘lose themselves’ and that it’s more painful without someone. He didn’t even know that he is such a late bloomer. And he didn’t know he’s ‘special.’

Part of his fright regarding this new world is why he didn’t question Kagami more when they became mates. _Mates._ It’s a word Kuroko never once considered himself using. He does, however, trust Kagami. Truthfully, he isn’t sure how he felt about the other before everything. He trusted his light, and he liked him enough to turn down hanging out with Kise in favor of plans with Kagami before. Maybe he should’ve thought about little things like that before everything started.

He’s never really given romance much thought. He knew Momoi had a crush on him, and he even went on a date with her in middle school, figuring that he would give her a chance. It was a bit silly, considering that despite reading books since he _could_ read, he’s never understood romance. It’s not like he never felt things while reading certain books, or couldn’t empathize with the characters, but it was something for other people. _A story._

But with Kagami it’s a bit surreal, because they _are_ mates. And Kuroko doesn’t regret that, or think that without all these madararui hurdles thrown at him things would’ve turned out differently. If heats, hormones, and everything that Kuroko knows little about was thrown out the window, he thinks he still would like to be with Kagami, and hopes they would be.

Kuroko considers himself lucky.

He’s never liked stories where a character finds love in the darkest time of their life since it always seemed like a ‘damsel in distress’ situation. However, he now understands that it’s not that simple. He himself lives in that exact situation now, and he finds it interesting how appealing it actually is to be ‘a damsel’ despite himself liking to be self-reliant (not that he ever has been in basketball…) Besides basketball, he’s always relied on himself, and is an independent worker. He’s not a follower.

However, it’s also not that ‘fun’ to be ‘a damsel.’

It’s times like now where Kuroko really hates it...

_Retrogrades are highly sought after on a chemical level. Regardless of physical attraction, or any personal ties, when a retrograde’s scent gets out and if not tainted* they will garner attention from any bystanders. Any madararui who isn’t claimed (except*) and is still in the age that they may experience a heat, will attempt to court* said retrograde. This can be dangerous, for not only the ones attempting courtship* but because the retrograde will get the attention of many others. Humans are affected too and will feel an attraction for the retrograde similar to a very strong crush, their instincts rival that of madararui at times and should not be taken lightly. People who are not in the heat ages (elderly, and children) can also get caught in cross-fire because they will still be drawn to the retrograde with less of an animal instinct…_

The paragraph goes on, and any starred words have paragraphs in explanation at the end of the chapter. Kuroko’s head is spinning while trying to read and fully comprehend. He understands it for the most part, as this is actually a child’s book that Kagami gave him, but it’s _a lot._ There’s a lot in it and the actual information is tasking.

_Even humans will be attracted? Even elderly and children can get caught in this mess?_

Kuroko hates that he can in theory be the cause of an issue, _a possible fight,_ and there’s nothing he can do about it.

Still, he read further…

_Retrogrades can be most comparable to a designer breed* going into heat in public. However, there have been no accounts of a designer breed’s scent garnering more attention than a retrograde’s if they were to be put next to each other._

Kuroko took in a breath, and read the definition for designer breed,

_*Sought after breeders. The attractive and smaller breeds, usually dog or cat. For unknown reasons their scents tend to be stronger than that of other breeds in their rightful species class. Possible reasons being…_

The paragraph goes on.

Kuroko thought to himself. _… Is that Furihata-kun?_ He doesn’t see why certain breeds are more desirable than others, especially in the same species, but he guesses it can be related to how humans seem to have preferences when it comes to buying pets. A pit just felt like it opened up in his stomach at the thought. _Pets._

He shook his head.

 _In other words, Furihata-kun is the most similar to me._ He already sort of knew that since they’re both lightseed dogs, but he didn’t know they have this in common too.

Kuroko looked back at the book he's reading and is starting to just see a lot of print that feels like it shouldn’t hold any real meaning. He sighed and picked up his phone a bit upset. He went through his contacts and landed on Furihata. He would prefer to be taught these things by an actual person, instead of reading cold words in a dictionary. He normally loves reading and books, but this is making him feel sick.

He went to click on Furihata’s name but paused last second, realizing what he’s doing. Kuroko frowned and put his phone down.

_I cannot possibly bother Furihata-kun with something I can figure out myself. He’s already stressed out enough._

Kuroko _does not_ want to add to his friend’s troubles. Furihata already does too much, and Kuroko is trying to _lesson_ that burden not make the other worry about him on top of things.

“What’s wrong?”

Kuroko inwardly jumped at the sudden voice at his door. He looked over to see Kagami.

“What are you doing here, Kagami-kun?” He asked. Kuroko has stayed over Kagami’s many times, but right now is a time he is actually home in his own room. His door had been left open while he read by himself, and he had been too distracted to notice the redhead approach.

“I uh-” Kagami nervously scratched the back of his head. “-I don’t know. I had a feeling like I should come over…”

Kuroko slightly wondered if that’s also an instincts thing. _Most likely, but again I believe I am underestimating madararui abilities._

“So what’s wrong?” Kagami continued. “You look like you’re about to cry…”

Kuroko blinked at the sentence. _Do I?_ He wasn’t going to. He was getting a bit frustrated, and overwhelmed but he wasn’t planning on crying over it. _Ah, maybe I am tearing up a bit._ He belatedly realized his sight is a bit blurry.  _This is too much information..._

“I’m just a bit frustrated.” He admitted. In response, Kagami came forward and sat next to him after shutting the door, which Nigou ran through last second to sit with them. Kuroko pet his dog that jumped up on the bed next to him. _I wonder how similar we really are._

“Kuroko, you’re literally trying to learn like sixteen years worth of information just now, you don’t have to immediately know it all.” Kagami leaned back on his hands, one being behind Kuroko, so they’re sitting only an inch apart.

Belatedly, Kuroko realized that they’ve only been sitting closer to each other recently. Truthfully, he finds comfort in the gesture. Comfort he wouldn’t expect.

“Yes, I know that…” He answered, taking one last look at his book then closing it. “Kagami-kun, exactly how sought after are retrogrades?” Kuroko doesn’t think he can fully comprehend this aspect the most.

Kagami paused then let out a breath.

“Imagine going to a mall, taking your clothes off and shouting. How many people that look at you, are how many would want you if you weren’t so good at suppressing your scent.”

“... That is an unsettling thought.” Kuroko frowned. _Thank you Grandma, for teaching me how to hide in the shadows._ “So, what if word got out? If people weren’t in the area my scent would be - would they still do something?” _It sounds like scents have a lot to do with this, so if others weren’t around me, would there be no issue?_

“Then…” Kagami sighed. “Then you would have The Organization to deal with.”

“The Organization?” Kuroko turned a look at the redhead.

“Yeah…” The taller looked to the side, looking a bit upset then leaned forward, and grabbed his hand, matching his gaze. “I’ll protect you from them though.”

…

“What would they actually do though? I know there are politics in madararui culture, but how moral are they?” Kuroko asked. _Akashi-kun’s father is a politician of sorts…_ A fear constricted Kuroko at the thought.

“Gosh Kuroko, please stop being so scared. It hurts my pride.” Kagami wrapped an arm around him.

“Why?” He questioned.

“Because I’m gonna protect you!” He answered as if it were obvious. _Maybe it was. I’m a bit lost when it comes to these things._ Nonetheless, a warmth filled Kuroko at the declaration despite knowing how big his partner talks.

Kuroko nodded and leaned his head against Kagami’s collar bone.

“I feel like all our lives are falling apart.” He voiced something he’s thought for awhile now. Furihata and Akashi had both their lives practically torn apart and rearranged, which seems to have affected a lot of people. Kuroko has an inkling something’s been happening with Midorima too. Kuroko’s had his own life turned around, but in comparison to everyone else it feels a bit weak.

“Yeah…” Kagami put a warm hand around his head, not denying the fact. “It’ll be fine though… Things seem to always seem worse than they are in the heat of the moment.”

Kuroko knows this is true but it doesn’t help his emotions.

“And bystanders tend to see it worse. I think.” Kagami continued.

“That’s surprisingly insightful coming from you.” Kuroko smirked. Kagami scoffed.

“... Tatsuya told me that. I didn’t know if it’s true since Alex told him to shut up right after…” Kagami seemed to relive some sort of memory in his head.

“I hope Himuro-kun is correct.” Kuroko breathed out.

“... Yeah…” Kagami mumbled an agreement.

There was a bit of a silence and Kuroko came to admire the small things he never noticed that are good about being a wereperson. Being this close to Kagami, he feels some sort of inexplicable protection and comfort, _and is he purring?_ Kuroko may be a dog person, but he’s definitely not averse to a purring boyfriend.

“Kagami-kun, am I kinky?” Suddenly, he came to a realization. _Purring boyfriend? That sounds like a kink._

In response, Kagami sputtered out some sort of embarrassed slew,

“W-bwhat? Where did that come from!? I thought you were upset! An-” The taller continued and Kuroko smirked into the other’s chest, amused.

_Maybe being part of this animal-like community isn’t only bad._


	6. TT&T: Sakurai's Biological Mother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still feeling a bit guilty over things, and with unasked questions in his mind for months, Sakurai finally plans on questioning his mother about the past now that a sufficient time has passed. He did not, however, plan on taking Masaomi with him, nor relating with such a man that's earned the title of an awful monster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...this chapter's actually pretty important. It wasn't planned when I initially wrote Sakurai's backstory in Through Thick and Thin, but it sort of *became* as the story got longer and more convoluted in my mind (especially since I wanted the bad guys to have stories to back themselves up even if they're bad)  
> I guess this is sort of a conclusion to Sakurai's past and how it's wrapped up (at least regarding his mother)
> 
> As you all can probably guess by the summary this takes place after Through Thick and Thin, by the way
> 
> It's not really a happy chapter but it does wrap up things and maybe explain some old questions? Anyways, I hope you like it regardless of the subject matter

_ <<Sakurai’s PoV>> _

_A lot has happened._ Honestly, Sakurai can’t believe how much has changed. He wishes he could go see his past self just to say that ‘it’ll get better’ because he knows he would’ve loved to hear that years ago. He can’t believe how much changed after his run in with Imayoshi and thus Kouki.

After he was safely out of harm's way, he didn’t think much about his past (besides some nightmares that don’t go away.) He wanted to just get rid of his past. He felt he was a new person after getting out of his house. The only times he really remembered was that moment when he saw Akashi seem to breakdown in the hallway, then when he met Akashi’s father for the first time and once in awhile strange delusions hit him when he catches a glimpse of a bruise. Sometimes he knew his mind was trying to block memories because he would see a bruise and simply feel absolutely  _nothing,_ or in some cases  _everything,_ but he wouldn't think about the event that caused the mark, he would just  _feel._  In the end, despite _wanting_ to forget, he felt he needed to remember in order to help Kouki’s mate. However, even then his focus was more on Akashi and not himself.

Now...now that everything is over with, Sakurai’s been thinking.

He hates his father. He’s come down to this conclusion. He was sort of trained to not hate his dad but now since it’s been so long without seeing the older, he’s realized he hates him. He always has. Even before he was shoved in 'the houses', his father looked at him odd; talked to him odd. Sakurai only now realized this. His father spoke like he had a duty to fulfill, as if it were a good thing. Sakurai’s realized that he only really needs to do what he wants to and what he needs to do in order to fulfill what he wants. _Nothing more. Nothing for anyone else if I don’t want._ Sakurai’s learned that there’s a healthy amount of selfishness and that being selfish isn’t a bad thing persay.

He’s learned a lot since befriending Kouki. He learned even more after becoming mates with Satsuki and Daiki. And he learned a lot from Akashi. When things with Akashi became apparent, Sakurai started seeing Akashi as a sort of reflection of himself. The alpha had been through a lot. Although their situations differed, Sakurai kept seeing connections. Kuroko helped him draw these actually. It was just offhand remarks, things like ‘ _Akashi-kun’s never seen that movie either.’_ Sakurai noticed a lot of things like this. It didn’t sound significant, but it pushed the idea that neither he or Akashi had a _life_ before they met Kouki.

Sakurai’s grateful for it even though Akashi had to suffer because of it. He thinks he and Akashi have a sort of mutual like for each other despite never speaking. Honestly, Sakurai knows this is just because the alpha is one-hundred percent devoted to his brother and becomes blind to the rest of the world. Sakurai would be lying if he said it isn’t cute. He’s glad Kouki has someone so special.

When he thought about his dad it made him think of his mom though. The situation was steamed over because they had clear evidence and his mom ended up basically proving she isn’t psychologically fit to take care of a child.

She was sent to a mental facility.

Sakurai at the time ignored it because he wanted his past to disappear. He wanted to just focus on the people who said they cared about him. Namely, Kouki and Satsuki. Daiki was also there but Sakurai didn’t think of him as much at the time.

Now, Sakurai’s come to a conclusion. He’s afraid that it’s because so much time has passed that he’s softened his opinion, but his stance hardening against his father over time disproves that. Sakurai doesn’t hate his mom. He doesn’t _understand_ her. Sakurai thinks this is how Akashi feels about his father. He can relate to it. It’s a confusing feeling.

His mother despite the mental slips wasn’t horrible. She did snap a lot, but Sakurai realized it just got worse over the years. He remembers her being _stressed_ but _nice_ when he was young. She still snapped at times but she was still a person who seemingly cared about him to a degree.  _Genuinely._ Not like his father, that Sakurai learned is a wolf in sheep's clothing.

Sakurai knows his mother began to deteriorate, then his parents got divorced, and she only got worse from then on. Sakurai isn’t sure if it’s wrong of him to still think about things, it might hurt him, but he never knew the reasons behind her break. He isn’t sure if it’s really just a chemical imbalance in her head, or something more. When things with Akashi Masaomi cleared up, it made him more curious. Masaomi was horrible, _a different person,_ but somehow in the end Akashi still got his father back. Sakurai didn’t see that happy ending coming. He met Masaomi when the older poisoned Kouki, and he thought that the man would end up in jail at the end of all of this. And _that_ would be their happy ending. But he was wrong.

It makes him curious.

_Why did mom snap?_

_She was still nice at times. Was it the drugs? No, she started breaking before then._

_It must’ve been some sort of outer interference?_

He’s not dumb. His mother definitely has some mental issues, but Sakurai thinks it’s more than that.

He honestly sees Kouki’s mother as his own but he still wants to know what happened with his biological one, so...he went to Akashi’s estate.

He doesn’t want to do this alone, but he also doesn’t trust his mates in front of his biological mom; not even Satsuki. Since Sakurai can see a lot of himself in Akashi, he came to the conclusion to ask for the heir’s help. Besides, Akashi is very good at speaking, and thinking fast, it may be helpful.

* * *

 

“Oh, Sakurai-san, is it? Please come in.” A butler greeted him… _Watari is his name, I think._

Truthfully, Sakurai didn’t expect to be recognized.

“Thank you.” The brunette smiled, walking in, briefly looking around. _Oh my god._ He’s never been to Akashi’s house before. He’s known Akashi’s rich but it didn’t quite prepare him to enter a mansion. There’s a large staircase; chandelier; some paintings that look expensive; gold lining on the walls, and a sleek rug that Sakurai thinks is also imbedded in the stairs. _Geez._

“U-um, sorry but-” Sakurai looked back to Watari. “-is Akashi home?”

Sakurai was told that Akashi and Kouki are here, so he just headed over without notice. He’s become close to the two of them, so he didn’t think much of it. _That’s probably actually really rude of me..._

“Yes, he’s still asleep. I’ll wake hi-”

“A-ah, no-” Sakurai shook his head negatively. “-it’s okay. Nevermind then, please don’t bother him.” _It’s passed noon, I thought he would be up by now…_

“You’re looking for my son?” Masaomi asked coming down the staircase. _How did he hear? I didn’t even notice him coming._ Sakurai slightly jolted.

“I-I was, b-”

Masaomi rolled his eyes and sighed.

“When I stopped giving him a schedule, I didn’t think he would sleep in this much.” The older came up to them, then cocked his wrist to the side, towards a room. “Come.”

Sakurai feels he can’t disobey this man, so he followed the older. _This is odd._ He never really met Masaomi after he ‘changed.’ He just heard about how much better the older is now. He knows that's true because he did _see_ Masaomi in the hospital room when Akashi was in a coma, but it’s still a bit confusing to see the other in a more normal setting.

Sakurai is thankful to see Watari follow them. That man is much less unsettling. _I guess Masaomi can only change so much._

“You’re Kouki’s brother, correct.” The Akashi head cocked an eyebrow at him, cuffing one of his sleeves.

Feeling out of his realm, Sakurai nodded an affirmative. _He didn’t ask it. He said it as a fact._

“Kouki’s been making Seijuurou get up most days, but once in a while he spoils him. I’m sure Seijuurou just bullies him until he gets what he wants.” Masaomi sounded a bit annoyed but opened a door and walked through.

They entered what Sakurai assumes is a living room. There are couches; a coffee table; tv; fireplace, and windows on one of the walls. Again art lines the walls along with some decorative books and some sorts of knick knacks. The brunette has a feeling the knick-knacks belonged to Akashi’s mother.

Masaomi gestured to one of the couches to sit, so again, following orders, Sakurai sat, and the other Akashi sat down with space between them.

“Would you like tea or anything?” Akashi’s father asked. Sakurai isn’t sure how to speak right now, if he’s supposed to be super polite, or… _I just don’t know._

“No, it’s okay.” He hadn’t planned on staying if Akashi weren’t available, but he doesn’t think he can tell Masaomi this for some reason. The phoenix sighed.

“I’m putting you on edge.” _Well, yes._

“Sorry.” Sakurai replied on reflex. The older looked at him for a moment, this made Sakurai realize that Akashi definitely gets his analytical skills from this man. He feels like he’s being read by every single movement and fidget he makes. _I probably am._

“I thought you would act more like Kouki, to be honest. Given you two consider each other brothers, and your boldness with the old organization.” _Right, he saw me point out who Terasaka_ _was when Akashi was knocked out._ “Interesting.”

Being here is uneasy. Even though Masaomi isn’t being particularly horrible, and Watari is watching everything, Sakurai can tell the Akashi head is still reading everything, and making known he has some sort of opinion on Sakurai's meak nature.

“Well, you were looking for Seijuurou, but is there anything I can do to help?”

Sakurai blinked, not expecting that and looked at the other. Surprisingly, the older seems genuine.

“No, it’s alright. I-it was just something between us so…” Sakurai’s an expert actor, however, he doesn’t think he can act in front of this man. Not right now. _He’s put something heavy in the air._

“I find that hard to believe, considering you came all this way to seek out my son in particular.” _He can read minds, can’t he?_ “Ryou, you have two mates. I know you want help from someone who’s not them.”

_I don’t even know him, why is he acting this way? He is like Akashi. Akashi just inserted himself in our family. ... Is it bad to see his and Akashi's similarities?_

Sakurai breathed out. _There’s no point in acting by this point._

“I wanted someone to come with me to see my mother.” He blankly stated. Without missing a beat Masaomi replied,

“Sakurai Noriko, reigning party leader who was popular until her mental state was released. Now she’s in a mental facility…” The older said this as if reading off a cue card in his head. _If I didn’t know Akashi, it would be alarming how much information he seems to be able to remember._

“U-um, yeah…” Sakurai replied, unsure what to say.

“You want to see her?” Masaomi cocked an eyebrow. Sakurai locked his gaze, and before he could answer the other continued. “I see how you are like Kouki now.” _… Is that a compliment?_

“I haven’t seen her since she was admitted...or for some time before then.” The younger explained. Daiki didn’t let him see his mother once the panther found out about everything. His mate closed the case with his mom, without letting Sakurai even help. Of course, this isn’t a complaint, but Sakurai did never get to say bye to his mom or anything (not that he wanted to at the time.)

“She made those marks on your arm?”

“Akashi-san.” Watari broke in, in a bit of a warning tone. Masaomi looked at the butler, caretaker, _whatever his label is._

“Yes.” Sakurai replied, used to having the burn marks on his arm out. They’re not that noticeable by now, but he knows the Akashi head is observant. The older moved his gaze back to the brunette.

“I don’t understand you children.” The phoenix clearly stated. Sakurai blinked, a bit perplexed by the response. “You want to meet with your abuser. Unless you are planning revenge, I don’t understand.” The taller explained.

Sakurai paused for a second, but then a miniscule smirk made its way on his face. He can understand where Masaomi’s coming from. The brunette's been perplexed by Kouki’s actions enough times to get it. _They’re too nice._

“My mother wasn’t always horrible. I can understand where you’re coming from though. I know that both Kouki and Akashi hold a lot of forgiveness in their hearts. I’m not like that.” Sakurai isn’t sure when the air became less heavy, but he’s definitely more comfortable now. The older listened to him intently.

“You say this, but forgive your mother?” The phoenix actually seems curious. _Why is he asking?_ As if reading Sakurai’s questioning thoughts over why he’s curious, Masaomi answered. “I think you will make more sense than my son or Kouki.” _He’s trying to understand them through me. I might as well explain._

“I don’t understand them entirely. I wouldn’t have given you such a big chance to prove yourself, honestly.” _With the air gone, I almost feel like I have to respond with such honesty… Am I putting myself in a dangerous situation? Somehow this doesn’t feel dangerous though._ “But I guess they were right.” _He’s definitely reasonable right now._ “I don’t forgive my parents.” Sakurai began to explain his position. It feels like something he needs to get off his chest, and Masaomi is a bit of a third party that won’t be biased. “I want to understand my mother is all. She is...chaotic, but not evil.”

“You’re giving her the chance to explain herself?” The older asked.

“I guess… It doesn’t change the past though.” _I refuse to forgive her._

“I think you’re more similar to Kouki and my son then.” Masaomi answered a bit betrayed. Sakurai’s sure that’s far from the truth. _They’re too good, I am not that innocent._

“Not at all. I say this about my mother, but my father on the other hand, I would kill given the chance.” Sakurai answered, trying to dissuade the older’s misplaced feelings. For some reason, despite saying this Masaomi just smiled, looking _happy._ Sakurai cocked an eyebrow.

“I’m happy somebody understands wanting to murder someone for once.”

Something about that is funny. Sakurai does understand that. He would kill his father if it weren’t a waste of breath by now. He only wishes he figured that out sooner. _It would have saved a lot of people._

“It would’ve...saved a lot if I killed him a while ago, to be frank.” Sakurai stated something he’s never said out loud before. He didn’t want to. His partners are kind. He’s sure if he said this it would turn Satsuki off, and probably anger Daiki to the point the panther would kill his father or throw some fit, since the brunette’s feelings are so strong. _Well, maybe they wouldn’t react that bad, but I didn’t want to tell them something so fruitless._

“Finally.” Masaomi smiled. “I understand that.”

Something hit Sakurai at that. _Masaomi is lonely. Nobody thinks the way he does._

_… Is it wrong to understand and agree with this man?_

“Your parents weren’t too great either, right?” Sakurai asked. He’s not nervous around the phoenix anymore. _I can see the similarities between him and Akashi, but they are definitely still different. Akashi forgave Masaomi but if their places were reversed Masaomi would never forgive._

“Yes, I regret not killing them.”

 _Is it weird to be relieved hearing that?_ Sakurai’s been surrounded by too many kind souls, it’s a bit of fresh air to hear something so _honest._

_Because this man has done such horrible things and still isn’t a pure soul, I feel I can tell him anything. He’s too dark for me to be afraid to speak my thoughts._

“I didn’t understand I was even being manipulated my whole life until I met Kouki, which wasn’t that long ago.” Sometimes it’s hard for Sakurai to wrap his mind around the idea that he didn’t understand the way normal families function until he was a teenager. It’s always sort of bothered him.

“That’s normal." Masaomi answered immediately, with some sort of wisdom. "I didn’t understand anything until Kouki, Seijuurou and Akio began annoying me. Shiori tried to explain things to me, but my mentality couldn’t grasp a lot of concepts because at the end of the day I had to go back to being brainwashed.”

Sakurai blinked. _This is a lot of information. Information I can relate to. I didn’t think he would speak so freely. I think he’s tired._

“When I first met Kouki, I assumed he lived similar to me. So, I can understand that.” Sakurai agreed.

Masaomi smiled. The brunette did too despite the subject matter they’re talking about.

“You mentioned your distaste for your father.” The phoenix began a new line of thought. “He…” The older seemed to think for a moment. “was the ringleader for that sex trafficking circle, correct?” This time Masaomi said this as an actual question. _He isn’t sure._

“Yes.” Sakurai breathed out.

“I didn’t like him either.” _What?_ “I met him before. He looked at Seijuurou odd,” A shiver went down Sakurai’s spine at that. “so, naturally that was the only time I met him.” _He did protect Akashi in the past then._

“Yeah, he had a thing for picking kids…” Sakurai frowned. _Thank god Akashi didn’t get caught in that too._

There was a pause then the phoenix spoke up almost sounding concerned.

“... Were you-”

“Akashi-san.” Watari seemed to reprimand Masaomi again. _I know what he was going to ask though._

“Was I part of it?” Sakurai confirmed the question, which just gained both of the occupants of the room's attention. “Yes.” The Akashi head looked at him differently after that. Sakurai couldn’t place it, so he continued. “S-” He shook the apology off his lips, before it left. He’s been trying to not apologize as much as he used to, and he’s definitely getting better, but his habit still comes back at times. “Why do you ask?”

“My parents sold me to The Organization.” Masaomi answered. Sakurai furrowed his eyebrows, thinking. _He says this because… He’s a phoenix, they probably wanted to breed him._ Sakurai blinked. _He’s saying he can relate again._

The brunette looked at the older. Something that stands out is that the other’s eyes seem a lot softer, they’re a sort of honey color with grey around the edges. _That’s a safe color._ Sakurai grew up learning how to read eyes and if there’s something about both Akashis, it’s that their eyes are tell tale signs of their emotions.

“Our lives don’t sound so different.” The Akashi head sort of smirked. Sakurai blinked a bit dumbfounded. _Was he… How much was he put through?_ “I wore a lot of scent covers, hiding in odd convenience stores, I’m sure you understand the feeling.”

Memories plain as day hit Sakurai at the specific detail the older just said. _He’s right. I know that disgusting feeling clear as if I could relive it now._ Sakurai remembers waiting for his scent covers to kick in and trying to fix his appearance in gas station bathrooms, specifically one time before going to Kouki’s. He remembers going back to the pomchi’s and Kouki hopping up saying he was worried. _I lied to him, saying my phone was dead back then._ That was a while ago but Sakurai still feels guilty about that.

“And I’m sure you hid this from your mates for awhile." Masaomi spoke with certainty. "I hid it from Shiori for years, until I couldn’t take it any longer.” _I hid it too… It really is like he reads minds._

“Akashi-san.” Watari spoke up. Sakurai looked at the older man, who looks upset. “I didn’t know that bit.”

“Of course, because I hid it from you.” Masaomi spoke as if he’s speaking about the weather. Sakurai can understand. Now that things are over, there doesn’t seem to be a reason to dwell on the past.

“My mates didn’t know about it until my father gave a badly timed phone call.” _I wish it could’ve been on my own terms, but I am thankful for that phone call now._ “I couldn’t explain why I didn’t pick up my phone. I think they knew something was wrong for a while though,” Sakurai looked at Masaomi. “Shiori could probably tell too.”  _From what I've heard about her, I'm positive._

The phoenix breathed for a moment.

“Yes, she probably did.”

There was a bit of a pause, and Sakurai thought how weird this situation is. _No wonder everyone’s talked about Masaomi so oddly. He is friendlier than he *should* be._

“I didn’t plan on getting along with you.” Sakurai said without thinking. The older looked at him, and sort of chuckled.

“Yeah, Kouki said the same thing. It’s fine, you can pretend to hate me.” It sounded a bit cheeky. Sakurai’s sure it’s because Masaomi knows he would be lying if he pretended.

The brunette kind of smirked. Talking to Masaomi is odd. It doesn’t feel like he’s talking to a parental figure, which makes sense considering the older hasn’t acted like a parent much. It doesn’t feel like he’s talking to a business figure either. Sakurai finds it hard to place.

“Anyways, you wanted to talk to your mother with Seijuurou. Since he’s not up, I would be open to joining you.” The older suddenly stated. Sakurai blinked a bit shocked at him.

 _Going with Masaomi… Why not?_ After this talk, Sakurai can actually say he likes the other ( _at least like this_ ) and Masaomi is good with words and reading minds, _and had his own mental snap. He might have different insight than anyone else could give._

“... You don’t have any plans?” The brunette cocked an eyebrow. The Akashi head should be busy with a lot of things. Thinking of, it’s a bit odd that they even had this chat. To his surprise the phoenix just shrugged.

“I don’t really want to go to these press conferences. I realized I can just make my own announcements when I want, and don’t need to talk to so many figures.” The taller stood up. “People come to me, and I would rather talk to people under my own organization.” Sakurai got up, following him. “I’ll just ignore the others.”

Sakurai kind of half laughed, because of how immature The Akashi Masaomi sounds.

“You’ll just ignore them?” He smiled, questioning. The phoenix shrugged again.

“It’s a waste of breath and time.” They walked out of the room and Watari left to do his own thing, since they’ve been fine together. “Kouki told me to get opinions, and I don’t like work.”

Sakurai did laugh at that. The older smirked at him, and they left.

* * *

 

Sakurai’s nervous. He’s actually glad Masaomi’s with him. The older is _strong,_ physically and aura wise. Fortunately, the phoenix’ emotions spill over like how Akashi’s do, so Sakurai isn’t _that_ nervous. However, it does make Sakurai realize that Masaomi is actually a little anxious despite remaining calm.

“Why are you nervous?” Sakurai asked on the way there. He’s honestly a bit confused as to the reason.

“Your situation is so much similar to my old one that I can’t help relate it.”

Sakurai blinked. Awhile ago he told Akashi that they are similar, however, Sakurai thinks he’s actually more similar to Akashi’s father.  _God, that's horrible._

“I always thought that if my parents were still alive I wouldn’t pass up the chance to kill them.” Masaomi continued. “However, this is making me realize I would still feel uncertain.”

Sakurai hummed. _He talks a big game, but even he would feel anxious about murdering someone._

“I still would." Masaomi continued talking. "But you’ve made me realize how…” The phoenix trailed off and seemed to not want to continue.

“'How'..?” Sakurai asked. The older looked annoyed, then shook his head negatively.

“Nevermind.”

The brunette blinked. _I think I can guess how he’s feeling based off of myself._

“How scared you are still of them?” The red panda asked. _Because I am definitely scared right now._

“My son is rubbing off on you.” The taller breathed out annoyed. Sakurai smirked.

“Not really. You yourself said it, we’re similar.” _He can be a bit childish._ Masaomi looked at him for a moment and nodded.

“It’ll be fine.” The older said and Sakurai can only believe it will be.

They spent the rest of the car ride in silence.

* * *

Once there, they signed in, explaining who they are and who they’re here for. They were then led to a room with some tables. There are other people here, Sakurai assumes the others are here to see their own family members. He sees workers in either nurse scrubs or security uniforms. There’s a security officer at every doorway, and other workers in more normal clothes that Sakurai assumes are here for verbally calming people down.

He thought it would feel like there's a chaotic feel in the air here, but surprisingly it feels calm. Sakurai thinks it’s from the workers’ auras. They’re probably trained to try and keep as calm as possible as to not make any of the patients snap. Sakurai physically felt Masaomi recoil his own aura in, which is probably a good thing considering where they are.

There’s a calmness in the air, _but_ it’s almost eerily calm. Like before a storm or everything is in slow motion. Sakurai doesn’t like it, it reminds him of being drugged. Somehow he thinks the phoenix next to him is having a similar thought.

They were led to a table then sat down. Both of them sort of looked around. There’s not much in the room. Bolted down tables and chairs and... _that’s about it._

_I think I would go insane here._

He knows why there’s not much and he assumes there are other rooms in this building with things to distract the patients and/or to work on different skills. However, this room is creepy to him. He doesn’t want to be here. He could’ve left his past be, he could’ve never seen his mom again. _I’m just hurting myself._ Sakurai cringed.

“It’ll be fine.” Masaomi put a hand on his shoulder and reiterated himself from earlier. The brunette nodded an affirmative, knowing it's too late to turn back.

Fortunately, he didn’t have much time to question himself further because soon enough he heard a door open. He looked up and was _not_ prepared to see his mother in a straight jacket.

_Was she...was she always that mentally ill?_

_Maybe I’ve been blind._

Sakurai held himself together and kept up an acting front that he’s perfected over the years.

There’s something dead in his mother’s eyes. She’s being led by an attendee but Sakurai did notice one of the security guards seem to realize she’s not one who gets visitors. His mother doesn’t seem to think much of being in this room and Sakurai’s sure she didn’t know they are here because the moment she did, she reacted. She locked his gaze while walking up and something changed.

_I never used to look at her in the eye. Why did I now..?_

She sort of paused, and her dead expression switched to something much sadder. Sakurai was scared she would violently react but she just started crying.

She looks tired.

Sakurai can tell they’ve been taking care of her here, to which he is thankful for. One of the things he felt most guilty about was leaving her. He had been scared she would overdose or hurt herself without him there, so he’s glad she’s still in one piece... _physically_. He can tell that she hasn’t been taking care of herself.

She’s clean, and doesn’t look like she’s starving or anything but she looks depressed. Sakurai feels a bit guilty.

She looked to her side at the attendee, and spoke.

“I want to hug my baby.” Hearing her voice after so long is odd. She spoke quietly, stark contrast to the past.

“I’m sorry Noriko-san, you know the rules.”

Sakurai’s sure it’s about her straight jacket. He half expected her to switch like she used to and suddenly bite out something, but this seemed to just sadden her more and she walked forwards, sitting across from him.

They looked at each other for a minute then his mother bit her lip and spoke.

“Jun… What happened to him? What happened after I was admitted?”  _Her first question is about my father..._

Sakurai didn’t expect her to make sense, honestly. _She wasn’t told about the situation at all._

“He was arrested.” Sakurai replied. She breathed out a sigh of relief.

Sakurai knows his parents didn’t get along. He never knew exactly why, but he’s not blind to his father’s nature. This made him for the first time question his parents. _Did she know about him?_ He always assumed she did. However, he isn’t sure that makes sense. He couldn’t question it in the past because of his fear and hecticness, but he’s been questioning a lot of things recently.

_This is why I’m here._

Sakurai watched his mother turn her gaze to Masaomi then seem to glare.

“I don’t want you around my baby.”

The phoenix just cocked his head questioningly. Sakurai watched. _If these two have met before, maybe I should’ve questioned it more…_

“I’ve seen your fake smiles. I’ve seen through your son’s phoniness too. I know you’re not a fit parent, so stay away from mine.”

Noriko was a business figure, Sakurai’s seen her own fake smiles too. He didn’t know she saw through others so well though. _I must get that skill from her…_

“I don’t believe you are one to talk.” Masaomi easily replied.

“I’m not staying with him.” Sakurai cut off what he knows might turn into his mother snapping. She turned her gaze back to him. Sakurai looked at her. “I’m staying with a very nice family.” _Kouki or Daiki’s, it doesn’t matter, both of them are so nice._

“What...what are they like?” She asked. _I should describe Kouki’s, because I don’t know what her run in with Daiki was like._

“There is a pomeranian mother and I have two brothers now. They are pomchis and we live in a small house with a garden in the backyard, and an old fence with the paint half washed off…” For some reason this is how Sakurai described the household. He thinks it paints a calm image which is what he knows his mother wants to hear. 

Truthfully, a part of Sakurai wants to be mean. This woman, although not completely horrible all the time, caused him so much fear and pain. He knows being mean now will do nothing though. He's come here to get answers... Seeing someone that he at one point considered a mother so  _depressed,_ he just  _can't._ He can't possible bite back responses. He can tell she's genuinely upset.  _Why can't anyone just be simply bad?_ He's concluded his father as someone evil, but everyone else, even Masaomi, have proven their own worth. Sakurai wishes things were simpler, and he could just hate his mother, but instead his chest hurts seeing her so hurt.

“Can you...come back. Tell me about them sometime.” She asked almost pleadingly, and Sakurai feels a static in his head.  _Is this even real?_

“As long as you are like this.” Sakurai replied. It hurts his heart to see his mother like this, but he can hear how lonely she is. If she is calm like this, he doesn’t think it’ll hurt to come back. He would feel more guilty never coming back if this is how she is.  _But again, this'll probably hurt me._

He knows his reply hurt the other, she seemed to recoil back.

“M-” Sakurai swallowed. “-mom,” He still sees this woman as his mother. He sees Kouki’s mother as his real one, but this woman is still something to him. Some sort of broken, demented version of a mother to him. Still, he barely has ever called her mom, and it felt foreign on his tongue. “I want answers.” He hardened his gaze. “Reasons.”

She nodded. He’s sure she knew that's why he's here.

“They think I’m insane.” She whispered, like it were a secret. “I’m not stupid. I know I did things wrong, broke down, but they just say things are in my head.” She continued to whisper. “There’s so much evil in this world. I’ve seen a lot of it. I can see it harvesting on people.”

Sakurai’s not sure if she means this literally or not. He’s unsure if she actually sees things, speaks oddly or really has a sixth sense or something.

“But you were never like that.” She continued, then suddenly turned her gaze to Masaomi. “You were.” With all that’s happened with the phoenix, Sakurai thinks she may have a sixth sense. _What defines a mental illness anyways? Something we can’t comprehend?_

“This isn’t an answer.” The youngest cut in. _She keeps whispering, but she’s not really giving a reason._ She blinked for a moment as if coming out of a reverie then continued.

“I thought Jun was good.” She frowned. _At least that’s answered._ “I didn’t see anything harvesting on him until I realized that’s because he was completely swallowed.” Despite her weird analogy, Sakurai can understand what she’s saying. _He was a master actor. She didn’t know until it was too late._ “I was so scared after that. That you were swallowed from the beginning.” _That’s why she would hurt me? She suddenly thought I was some demon?_ “I thought Jun was good.” She repeated herself again. “I thought that, and then I realized I was in the home of them.” _Them? Demons?_

“I’m not like him.” Sakurai cut in. _I will never be like my father._ She looked up like she was shot.

“I know that. I know.” _Good._ “Jun was evil though.” She grit her teeth. “He was mad. Was sick. More sick than me. He made me-he made me snap. He wanted you, and to get you he knew I had to be the bad one.”

 _Jun was a manipulator. He manipulated my mom for the entirety of her pregnancy and then some?_ Sakurai also knows that his mom is putting all the blame on his father, when she herself definitely has a mental illness of sorts.

“He was the bad one, I know. But you were also bad.” Sakurai narrowed his eyes.  _This is my own version of being mean._ Daiki's been trying to teach him that there's a difference between standing up for yourself and being rude, Sakurai just now realized what an important lesson it is. 

At his declaration, his mother suddenly looks panicked. 

“No, no, no, no. I’m sorry, I’m so sorry. Please don’t leave. I’m sorry, plea-” She continued blubbering and Sakurai sighed, feeling something constrict his chest at the vehement apologies.

“I’m not leaving.” He breathed out. _Not right now._

“I don’t like it here.” She suddenly stated and shook her head. “The others are mad.” _You are too._ “Sometimes they say they see demons and it scares me. The workers dissuade the demons sometimes, but sometimes they have their own, sometimes they make them worse.” She suddenly blinked as if changing her whole person. She stopped whispering too. “Ryou, my baby… Jun hurt you. Jun made people give you pills and shots.” Sakurai slightly recoiled. _I don’t need a reminder of being drugged._ “I’m so sorry.” She teared up, starting to cry again. “They give me pills here and they make the demons leave, but I know they’re still there.” Tears leaked down her face. “It’s so scary to know something invisible to everyone else is here. They give me the pills to be like them, but I don’t want that. If I fight them, they’ll just give me more…”

Sakurai frowned. _Maybe I should talk to the psychiatric people to see what medicines they’ve put her on._

“I’m not crazy because I see things. I lived my whole life seeing things. I wasn’t mad until I met Jun. Now not being able to see the demons is even scarier.”

“I’ll talk to the doctor.” Sakurai breathed out. _If it makes her more jittery to be on the pills, I should start taking responsibility. I don’t know what she’s like off them, but I should at least ask._

“You will?” She lit up. “Thank you, I don’t deserve you.” She shook her head. “I don’t deserve you.” She sniffed then narrowed her eyes. “Be careful. The man in the lab coat with the feather in his pocket. I don’t like him. He lies. Exaggerates. I promise I’m not crazy off the pills. _I promise_. I say things they don’t understand, but it’s so much less frightening to see the people to stay away from. Please believe me.” She said a bit frantic.

“Okay.” Sakurai can only agree. He doesn’t know how true that is, but he thinks there’s a method to her madness. She smiled for the first time then looked at Masaomi.

“I know you can see things.”

Sakurai blinked and looked at the phoenix who didn’t really reply. _I wonder if that’s true._

“Lead my baby. I’ll kill you if they hurt him.”

“You suddenly trust me?” The Akashi questioned. Sakurai looked back at his mother who smirked.

“I know you’re mad, but you have your own baby. I know you were like me. You liked him but couldn’t show it.” She grinned, knowing she’s right. “And-” she whispered, quieter than before, slightly leaning forward. “-I didn’t take all the pills earlier. They’re wearing off.” She leaned back and stopped whispering, looking at Masaomi. “I can see you’re different now.” She looked around the air a bit. “They’re not harvesting.” She smiled and looked to the phoenix again. “You’re not Jun. You’re more like me and I’ve seen your silver tongue, so aide my baby when talking to the man with the feather.”

_There is definitely a method to her madness. She can tell Masaomi’s different and that he always cared for Akashi._

“Understood.” Surprisingly, Masaomi took her order. Noriko smiled, her eyes seemed to lighten since they’ve been here.

“Mom, why did the demons get worse? You said it’s because of Jun but is there something specific?” Sakurai asked, trying to speak in her language. She looked at him, seemingly in a better mood and breathed out.

“I was blind to him for so long...but then I noticed he spoke to you weird. I thought to myself that you’re his child, so why would he tell you, you need to be praised to be worth something?” She looked frustrated. _He did do that._ “Then even when you were little, he would look at you too long, as if thinking something."

Sakurai feels like he's reliving a memory he doesn't particularly remember at her words.

"He looked like a predator. Some time when he did that is when I realized he’s evil. He would do that then play it off saying how you only got good feature. You have doe eyes, soft hair, and are my breed. He would gloat and gloat about that. It sounded like praise to other people, they thought it was cute but I could tell he said it as if complimenting a good meal.”

Sakurai shuddered. He's sure that metaphor fits how his father spoke perfectly. _As if I were a good meal._

“He was obsessed with money. With reputation. When I first met him, he gloated like that about me too. He said he’s with a rare breed, a genius politician and beauty. So we got together because I thought he was nice.” Sakurai can tell that this is her greatest regret. “He thought of you as an atm machine. Well, one that only took money and gave to him. I hated him.” She suddenly glared.

_I can't believe how I thought the two evils in my life growing up were on the same side before hearing this._

“He ruined everything. I saw him each day get worse. Each day until I knew the day you came back and it was the first time he sold you off.” Some sort of darkness passed her features. Sakurai frowned. “You were so young. I hadn’t expected it - not then. I thought of running away, trying to escape with you, I came up with plans, but Jun always broke them until he broke you so bad and me to the point you didn’t trust me. I couldn’t run away then.” _I wonder how different it would’ve been if she were able to pick us up and get out of sight._ “You would disappear for days and voices inside of me screamed. I came forward about it. I told Jun, I couldn’t handle it anymore. He gave me a gun and a bottle of alcohol to choose from.”

Sakurai swallowed. It feels hard to breath, as if he lived in his mother's spot at the time.

“I still don’t know if he was daring me to shoot him, myself or you. Something told me to choose the alcohol. The gun was too dangerous. So I did. Then years passed, and it was too much again. I didn’t tell him, but he told me to choose a gun or drugs as if he could read my thoughts.” She shook her head. “I couldn’t choose the gun, so I took the drugs.” She sniffed.

 _She didn’t have to choose either, but he made it seem like it had to be one or the other._ Saying it as a fact, as his mother is stating, this is obvious.  _She didn't have to answer that question._ However, Sakurai knows what his father's like - what it's like to actually be in the situation in which Jun spoke with such confidence and a split tongue.

“It just made things worse.” She shook her head. “The demons grew. The house was practically a breeding spot for them. You hid in your room and I was so scared to see if that room was infested so I never went in there, since the demons followed me around.” Memory of his mom yelling at him to come downstairs came to mind. _She never did come into my room. She’s not lying. This is how she saw things._ “I stopped being able to see clearly, it became so bad. I thought at times you were swallowed and I was alone. Alone with demons…”

“Mom.” Sakurai feels the need to change subject, now that he sees how she snapped. “I told authorities where all of Jun’s houses were. They’re all gone and cleared out. He’s in jail, alone with his own demons now.”  _I can't listen anymore._

She blinked and gave a grateful smile.

“He deserves worse than death.” She smiled, speaking lightly, as if talking about the weather. “I hope he burns in Hell.” _This is familiar._

“He will.” Sakurai simply affirmed. She laughed quietly.

“Sweetie,” The older smiled. “do you love me?”

Sakurai blinked. _I don’t know how to answer this. I almost feel like she’ll react extremely either way…_

“No.” He answered truthfully. She frowned. “I don’t hate you though. You’re…a crooked mother.”

She seemed to think something of that but smiled sadly.

“Yeah, I haven’t given you reason to love me… You’re right.” She closed her eyes and breathed for a moment, then opened them looking calm. “I want you to know that I love you. I’m sorry I’ve been so crooked… and thank you for coming back.”

Sakurai swallowed and took that in for a moment. He’s unsure what to think, but he knows he wanted to hear that. He nodded, showing he heard. He kind of feels broken, and he wants to cry but he won’t - not now.

“Mom,” Saying her name is becoming easier each time he says it. “why are you in a straight jacket?” _She’s reasonable now. She does know how to act. She knows they’ll drug her if she attacks so..?_

“Sometimes if a demon gets too close I get scared. I’m not that bad though. I don’t attack anymore, I’ll walk away from it instead. They were scared I would hurt you though. And-” She narrowed her gaze again. “-the man with the feather says I’m worse than I am. If I push a demon away, he says I attacked a poor person.” She locked his gaze. “I only push demons. The others like me. They’re too afraid so if someone is about to snap, I’ll push them before they can. I stop fights but then they say I started it.”

Sakurai blinked.  _How much of this is trickery, and how much is how she sees things, versus the truth. She's only told the truth so far though._

“Okay. I’ll talk to the man with the feather.”

She looked like she was thinking then shook her head and looked at Masaomi.

“ _You_ talk to him. You have defeated demons, I know you’re powerful. I want that man gone. It’s not just me, the others-” She looked around the room, seemed to recognize someone and called out to them. “-Raider,” His mom glanced at them and rolled her eyes. “she likes to be called that.” She explained and looked back at a girl who looks to be only twelve years old. The girl said something to presumably her family and came over to them. “The feather man, tell them he’s bad.” She cocked her head towards them.

Sakurai and Masaomi looked at ‘Raider’ who caught up to the situation and nodded.

“He gives too many orders, too many pills. He’s always acting like he’s writing on a clipboard but he’s not. We don’t like him.” She confirmed.

“I’ll look into it.” Masaomi easily responded. The girl looked at the phoenix for a moment then smiled.

“You’re the phoenix?” She suddenly looked excited. Masaomi blinked a bit shocked. _Is knowledge that he’s a phoenix that spread out..?_ “My parents said you got rid of The Organization. You saved them.” The girl smiled. “And now you will save us too. Thank you, Mr.Phoenix.” She giggled.

Sakurai watched the Akashi’s gaze soften.

“I’m glad.”

Sakurai can tell Masaomi really is. The girl smiled and hopped back to her table.

“You did that?” His mother questioned.

“The Organization was one of my causes for being mad. They wanted to hurt my son so I got rid of them.” The Akashi head explained. Noriko blinked then sighed with a smile.

“I don’t have a tv. I didn’t know the world has changed so much.” _What does she do all day, I wonder…_

“Ryou and I will go speak with this feather man then.” Masaomi breathed. “Noriko, I apologize we didn’t help each other sooner.”

His mother widened her gaze, not expecting that then smiled.

“Yes, that would have been more productive if we talked earlier. No use though. Please help this world in my stead until I’m able to then.”

Sakurai for the first time can see why his mother got into politics. _She wanted to change the world._

“Of course.” Masaomi agreed. _And now Masaomi has found his spot in the political world that he’ll defend._

“Ryou.” His mother looked at him, Sakurai locked her gaze. “You’ll come back, right?”

The youngest blinked, then nodded an affirmative. _I can’t not now - not when I’m all she has. Even if it hurts. I know I'll be hurt if I don't return too._

“Yes.” He agreed. The older smiled, relieved.

“Next time...next time we’ll talk about a lighter subject matter. You can tell me about this family and… I can tell you about the people here-” She smirked and spoke quieter. “-some of them are crazy.”

Sakurai knows his mother can be labelled as the same thing, but he can tell she definitely is not as chaotic as she used to be. For once she told him why she did what she did, and how things turned out so wrong. He thinks she can still identify those who suffer worse than her here.  _Even if I doubt she remembers everything she's done. She didn't used to when switching between her 'personas.'_

_... But I think that issue has calmed down now._

Sakurai smiled for her, and she seemed happier than she has ever in her whole life. He can tell she still wants to hug him but can’t. Honestly, Sakurai isn’t sure he would be able to handle physical contact from her right now, so he’s kind of glad she can’t. _Maybe in the future though... I can't think of that right now._

“Keep him safe.” She asked of Masaomi. The phoenix kind of shrugged.

“This family he is with is fiercely protective. You don’t need to worry about him, but alright.” The Akashi looked at him after talking, wordlessly asking if they’re leaving. Sakurai nodded and got up. “We’ll take care of this feather man.”

She smiled at them.

“I love you, sweetie.”

Sakurai looked at her one more time and nodded, unable to say the same back and they left.

* * *

 

Once out of the room, he let a breath out. He hadn’t expected it to go that well. He’s glad though.

Masaomi put a hand on his shoulder.

“It sounds like I will be getting this feather man fired.” The phoenix smirked, almost devilishly. Sakurai let out a small breathy laugh. _It sounds like that doctor may be a bit corrupt. I can’t completely judge him yet though._

He and the older headed over to the medical section to find the man. Surprisingly it didn’t take long since they just asked a receptionist for the doctor that’s in charge of his mother. Soon enough the man in question motioned them to an office. Sakurai took notice that the man does indeed have a feather in his pocket. _Probably from a mate or family member._

“I didn’t think your mother’s family would ever show up, to be completely honest.” He started with a smile, and motioned for them to sit across from him in his office. They followed his directions, and _already_ Sakurai doesn’t like him. _He’s talking tongue and cheek. I can already tell. I’m sure Masaomi can too._

_... I feel uneasy..._

“Oh, and why’s that?” Fortunately, Masaomi seems to already know he’s taking this conversation over. The man pushed glasses up his nose.

“Well, it’s been over a year since she’s been admitted, and her reason for admittance usually ends up meaning no visitors, or visitors one time and that’s all.” He locked his hands together, on top of his desk. “Usually, the family members wouldn’t come down to my office too, so I’m to assume you will be visiting again?”

“Yes.” Masaomi answered for him before he could respond. _He doesn’t want to push the focus on me._ “We would like to know what you’ve grasped as her mental state and what medicines you’re giving her.”

“I was just curious, is all.” The man smiled, but Sakurai can tell it isn’t friendly. Sakurai glanced at Masaomi who seems to be daring the man with a smirk. “Well,” The doctor then pulled out a clipboard, reading off of it after flipping a few pages. _That girl mentioned him always ‘reading’ a clipboard._ “To be frank, she hallucinates, and has had more than one instance of fighting either other patients or workers. You just got back from talking with her, I’m sure you picked up that she has the tendency of speaking about seeing demons, and the similar.”

“We never told you that we spoke to her.” Masaomi slanted his eyes, with a smirk. Sakurai watched on, feeling like he’s in the middle of a fight between politicians that are supposed to ‘speak nice.’ The doctor looked up a bit shocked and smiled.

“I assumed because people usually come here wanting a reason as to their family member’s actions.”

Masaomi hummed, still wearing some smirk. Sakurai’s both a bit amused, and scared about this turning into some fight.  _Nothing they're saying is wrong...but it feels almost sarcastic? Masaomi really is good at reading people within a tiny time frame._

“So what drugs are you feeding her in order to ‘control’ these slip-ups?” The phoenix asked.

“Antipsychotics, here-” The doctor rolled his chair back a tiny bit, and pulled out a drawer from his desk, grabbing a bottle of pills inside of it, then handing it to Masaomi. “-she’s more subdued and has said herself that these things she normally sees, she can’t when on these.” _If she’s always scared off them, she wouldn’t be more subdued._

_In theory what this doctor is saying makes sense, but after talking to mom, I know it's not 'helping' her._

“How many does she get?” The Akashi asked, reading the label on the pill bottle.

“One with each meal, so three a day.” _Mom said she took less than normal earlier. That means that they normally give her more than one at one meal time._

“Hmm,” The phoenix suddenly smirked with his teeth showing. Sakurai knows he found the slip-up. “Doctor. Do you know I studied medicine?” _Is that true? Probably. Both Akashis seem to be experts in every category._ “You could at least put the correct label on this bottle, and pretend you’re doing things correctly. You must be such a terrible liar, you’re speaking half the truth.”  _What?_

_... So the doctor has fake labels for the medications? Or just the one in this room that he probably shows other people's families, assuming they wouldn't question it._

Sakurai blinked and looked at the older for his reaction. He doesn’t seem to have one. Masaomi’s aura came out a bit uneasy, and he leaned forward with a grin.

“Why are you overprescribing, and exaggerating these ‘attacks’?” _This is scary._

Sakurai is so glad he’s on Masaomi’s side, but he can feel how uneasy the air is.

“Akashi-san, you’re a businessman, I’m sure you understand insurance companies. This is a government establishment, if these attacks, that _are_ attacks, are written off harshly and the patients show strong mental illness, the government funds us more. I’m not going to beat around the bush, I’ve seen you destroy companies you don’t like.” _So it comes down to greed._

_They overprescribe as to make the patients worse, or subdued, either way it helps them. There's probably not many actual nurses working here, so they wouldn't notice the incorrect dosages - especially if it's more than just this bottle with an incorrect label._

“Why not run things smoothly?” The phoenix asked, unperturbed. 

“I know you understand this, so don’t act like some saint. Kind companies will be taken advantage of and in the end shut down because of the world we live in. I’m simply keeping this place afloat.”  _... In the name of the greater good?_

“If you’re just doing this to keep this place afloat, you wouldn’t have pictures of you obviously using a lot of money on vacations around the world.” Masaomi responded immediately. Sakurai blinked and looked behind the doctor where there are a few pictures of him on what appear to be vacations. Sakurai’s unsure how the Akashi was able to pinpoint that the pictures were taken from places out of Japan though. _He’s a bit extra._

“Working here is taxing. I won’t lie, I’m not starving and I’ve taken vacations, but I still do need the extra funding to keep this place running.” _That's a lie..._

“Have you ever been told you’re a horrible liar.” Masaomi read his thoughts and smirked. “You mentioned me understanding this sort of thing, so I’ll let you know you’re correct about that. I’ve met many businessmen like you. You’re not a horrible person, but you are blinded by greed. I’ll skip my toying with you. I’ll get someone else to replace you and you can either run off and we'll never cross paths again or I’ll reveal every corrupt deed done here.” The phoenix smirked. “You say you understand me, so you must know I’m serious and not playing games. I don’t believe you are evenly matched, Doctor.”

Sakurai took that in,  _Masaomi doesn't even want to bother with court cases, he's giving the man the option to fade away. Masaomi does seem like someone that likes to hold blackmail under his belt._  

Sakurai looked across the table for the older’s reaction, and to his surprise the man just sighed.

“I’m not stupid, I know I can’t face you, especially given your reputation right now.” The man leaned back. “Enlighten me why this is so important to you though.” _So, he’s just giving up?_

_I guess giving up in front of Akashi Masaomi is probably a smart move, especially if you’re in the wrong._

“Well, maybe I can see the demons too.” Masaomi remarked. Sakurai honestly can’t tell if he’s serious, but it’s a bit amusing. “And, they may or may not be harvesting on you.” _I guess I can agree with that sentiment._ The phoenix stood up. “I suggest you pack your bags. I’ll be buying this building out.”

Sakurai blinked and followed Akashi’s father around as the doctor simply led them to the building’s accountant, explaining they’re bought out. It was a bit surreal, _he just bought out this place just like that..._

* * *

 

Eventually, he and the older got back in the car, where a driver started taking them back to the Akashi estate. Sakurai’s kind of reeling. A lot just happened.

He glanced at Masaomi and is honestly so glad that Akashi’s father is the one who happened to come with him today. The phoenix is looking out the window at passing landscape looking distracted.

“Thank you.” Sakurai simply stated. Masaomi looked at him and nodded.

“I’ll de-rat the place.” The older stated. Sakurai’s sure he will.

The brunette can't help but smile. However, he can tell the phoenix is thinking a lot, he almost looks solemn despite fixing a lot of problems today.

“Are you okay?” The younger asked. _I know this meant something to him too, since he said he can relate to me._ The older took a breath in, then let it out.

“I don’t know.”

Sakurai nodded. _Yeah, I can understand that, a lot happened. A lot I didn’t expect._

“I can’t help but think,” The Akashi continued. “that could’ve been me. I think your mother was unlucky. I definitely could’ve been stripped of my name and put in a straight jacket.” Sakurai blinked. _With Kouki’s and Akashi’s skills, that’s probably true._ “I certainly deserve it.”

Sakurai can’t help but agree, _but.._.

“I’m glad that didn’t happen.” _I wonder what would’ve happened if we took that route to stop our problems? I’m glad Masaomi’s able to help now though._

The older looked at him, and suddenly smirked.

“I’m so glad you’re not as confusing as Seijuurou or Kouki.”

Sakurai’s sure that’s a compliment. He breathed out a smirk and the rest of the ride was silent.

 

* * *

 

“You two should practice not waking up in the evening.” Masaomi blankly stated, walking into the kitchen where Akashi and Kouki seem to be making something. Sakurai smirked and followed the phoenix. His brother, and brother in law didn’t seem to expect him. Kouki smiled and came up to hug him. Akashi just looks confused. Sakurai smiled and hugged the brunette then pulled back.

“Is something wrong?” Akashi asked. Kouki looked between them and seemed to question it too.

“No, it’s fine now. I came here for you, but you were still asleep.” Sakurai snarked to the lion.

“For Sei?” Kouki questioned, with a smile. “Sorry, he didn’t want to get up.”

Sakurai’s seen his fair share of Akashi sleeping during unruly hours, so he knew it was the cherryhead’s fault they weren’t up.

“Yeah, I um…” _I should tell them._ “I saw my mom.”

The two suddenly looked concerned.

“Ryou...you could’ve woken us up.” Kouki pouted. “You’re okay?” Akashi came over, hugging his mate from behind and nodding an agreement.

“Yeah.” He smiled. _It was definitely worth it to see her._ “Yeah, it went well. She’s better…” He sniffed, realizing he started to shed the tears he held in earlier. Masaomi handed him a tissue, and he smiled a thanks, to which he knows Kouki and Akashi had a thought about. The two ignored the seemingly out of place gesture and hugged him though. He knows it will be fine from now on.

 

Later he told Satsuki and Daiki, since he didn’t want it to be some secret, especially if he’s going back once in awhile. Satsuki immediately hugged him. Daiki did too, but the navy haired man complained about him not inviting them, then went on making sure he’s really not hurt. Sakurai smiled through it all and thought to himself, _maybe one day I’ll introduce them to her…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter probably seems 'out of nowhere' but uhhh that's sorta what these extras are for haha  
> Umm, well one thing I want to say is that I know that this whole series deals with a lot of triggering things, but as always I want to say I don't mean any harm or like spreading any sort of false information with all the mentions of mental illness specifically in this chapter  
> I wanted to make it seem like 'more' and not something to understand, since it's sorta like that in real life?  
> I don't know how to explain, but I'm not trying to make this like the whole 'people who have mental illnesses are going to go crazy and kill people' philosophy 
> 
> This is purely to give some reasoning behind things, and it doesn't right any wrongs  
> (Sorry for always rambling about things like this, I just always feel like people are going to get triggered or get the wrong idea about me, when in reality I'm just trying to tell a story and would never stand for anything bad in real life)
> 
> aNYWAYS, I hope you guys found this chapter at least maybe interesting or something?  
> Thanks for reading <3333


	7. TT&T: Societal Issues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Called to a meeting by his father, Akashi brings Celestale to discuss issues The Organization put in place. Both Akashis learn from their friends about other issues they didn't know about, and Akashi may slip a bit of a secret in front of his father. After an eye opening conversation, Masaomi will gain a variety of knowledge on how to create a new organization, and a brighter future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's sort of like 'dealing with The Organization part 2' and is pretty important, specifically because I have issues with how I portrayed a big hunk of TT&T but am trying to make some sense of it and my own stance. I'll explain more at the end because this has been eating away at me, but for now I hope you enjoy this meeting haha
> 
> (Also there's like the tiniest smallest comment that mentions last chapter ((the one with Sakurai and his mom)) but if you didn't read it just know that Sakurai sort of befriends Masaomi and Masaomi knows about Sakurai's past)

_ <<Akashi’s PoV>> _

“Seijuurou, are you available?” Akashi listened to Masaomi through his phone. “Kouki’s welcome too.”

“It’s not one of your days.” Akashi responded easily, his arm around his mate who’s peering at him curiously _. No doubt Kouki can hear with his canine abilities_.

“I know…” The older replied. Akashi can hear the defeat in his father’s voice. It’s still odd to hear it, and is a reminder that again this man is different.

“Why are you asking to see me?” The heir decided to ask since the older hasn’t been trying to break the rules they have set up. _It was Mother’s will, of course even he would not break that._

Right now is not one of the older’s days that he can see Akashi. They already met this week, so the other has to wait according to their restraining order.

“I’m gathering information for the whole revolt.” The phoenix explained. “... Watari says to get people’s opinions. I wanted to keep you out of it as much as possible, but I’m sure you won’t stand for that.” _Well, he is correct about that._

Although a part of Akashi feels this is a trick, or an excuse, he knows that his father does actually work fast, and most likely doesn’t have the patience and time to wait to see him.

“Okay.” Akashi agreed even though he was having a relaxing day with Kouki and his family. “Kouki and I will be there.” The brunette next to him blinked curiously at that. Akashi knows the smaller’s been listening though, and would jump in if he were completely against it.

“Seijuurou, you can bring whoever you want too.”

“Really?” Akashi isn’t blind that his father, although changed, still doesn’t exactly _like_ people.

“Yes. I know I’m breaching contract, but I suppose hearing where more people lay will only be beneficial.”

Kouki snorted next to him and mumbled,

“He’s so awkward. He’s just trying to make you more comfortable, Sei.” The brunette smirked. _He’s changed but I don’t know about that._

“Alright. We’ll head out then.” Akashi ended the conversation and hung up, then took a breath. _I’m still not exactly comfortable around him though._

“You ‘kay, Sei?” His love questioned. The alpha smirked and kissed the side of Kouki’s head.

“As long as you’re with me.” He replied charmingly. _This is a business meeting though, it should be fine._

Kouki blushed despite the cheesiness, and looked to the side. _Always adorable._

“Let’s bring Celestale with us?” The pomchi broke his flusteredness, probably knowing Akashi will be more comfortable with the rest of their members with them. The cherryhead smiled softly and nodded, so they gathered the rest of their friends and left.

* * *

 

When they arrived at the Akashi estate, the heir led them to a side room that’s used as a board room often times. Masaomi was looking at some papers with Akio and Watari at his sides. The three looked up at their arrival and nodded a greeting. They ended up coming with their normal group of Sakurai, Kuroko, Takao and Shikari, along with Kagami who was with Kuroko at the time.

They all sat down and Akashi feels he is the leader of this group right now. He’s the one who knows how to talk business, after all. However, sitting at a table like this and feeling a sort of coldness in the air is so like _the past_ that Akashi feels his chest tightening. He’s been brought up for meetings and fancy words in cold environments, but with his father it’s always felt a bit more _piercing. It’s fine. We’ve both grown. This feeling will probably never completely lift though._

“You’re all so uptight.” Akio laughed. _This is a meeting for business._

“I agree, this is stifling.” Kuroko added. Akashi kept his gaze on Masaomi and can indeed recognize his own anxiety. He thought he would be fine considering it’s a meeting, and he has people he loves with him, but it feels like too much of a backtrack. He grew up with this coldness, and calculating air. However, it’s been awhile since he was thrown back in it. He only feels cold.

Kouki must’ve noticed him subduing his anxiety in silence because the brunette got up and went up to Masaomi, which only made a panic go through Akashi even though he knows that it’s not dangerous right now. The brunette gripped the phoenix’ cheeks and pulled much to the older’s obvious annoyance.

“Cheese~” Kouki grinned, then let the other go. “Smile more, you look dead inside.” His love stuck his tongue out in a teasing gesture. Akashi _loves_ Kouki, he really does, and he’s thankful that the smaller breaks atmospheres like this, but part of Akashi is constantly terrified when the pomchi acts like this.

“He is dead inside.” Akio laughed and Masaomi threw him a look.

“We’re just having a chat.” The phoenix breathed out and raked a hand through his hair. _He’s never felt this calm, and relaxed in a meeting, but it’s still business._

“Everything you say sounds like a death sentence.” Shikari decided to add in changing the atmosphere. The phoenix decided to ignore her and start talking.

“The Organization has a huge hold on how our society thinks, and I’m sure all of us can agree that society doesn’t have many good points. At least on the surface.” Masaomi gave a smirk. “So, when taking down The Organization, I believe I should hear as many complaints as possible so I can rebuttal them and come up with solutions that are more beneficial for everyone but the wicked.”

“So, you basically just want everyone to rant what’s wrong with our society..?” Takao cocked an eyebrow, looking a bit amused.

“I’m a politician.” The older explained easily. And that summarizes exactly what this is very briefly. _A fight between politicians._ Something that’s never pleasant. _But I know father is good at that sort of fight._

“Don’t you, out of everyone, know what’s wrong with society?” Akashi asked genuinely. He hasn’t heard everything, but he does know his father’s been in the dark, corrupt side of this world his whole life.

“I can name a few.” Masaomi sighed. “But, like Ryou, I can’t fully comprehend everything that’s wrong because of my childhood.” The older mentioned Sakurai, which nobody seemed to understand.

_I suppose those two did apparently see each other recently… I didn’t know that they talked about life though._

Akashi, along with everyone glanced at the red panda, who looks a bit flustered.

“U-um, because I never knew how families are supposed to act until Kouki…” Sakurai tried to explain quickly.  _Oh._ It suddenly hit Akashi that not everyone knows Sakurai’s past. Masaomi seemed to realize too and cut in quickly,

“This is also similar to how I don’t know how any of you grew up, or The Organization’s own version of meddling in your lives.” _Kouki may be onto Masaomi speaking awkwardly in attempt when being nice. He’s trying to protect Sakurai._ “For instance, I would imagine Taiga’s life to be similar to Seijuurou’s if it weren’t for Yua’s rebellious attitude. And I have no clue what the bottom end of the scale is for someone like Kouki.” The phoenix continued. “I need to hear from all sides, so I can gain as many supporters as possible.”

“This will be more of a chat then.” Kuroko affirmed. “Then I’ll explain my position since I have the least amount of information, I assume.” The fox slightly smiled, probably noticing everyone’s slight reluctance or confusion as to where to start.

“As you all know I’m a retrograde-” Kuroko started and Akashi felt some pressure come off his chest as he watched Akio dramatically gesture in question at the statement. “-well, now you all know.” Kuroko also noticed and blankly added, making Shikari laugh under her breath. “But I grew up knowing next to nothing about this world. I wasn’t taught much and The Organization thought I was just a lightseed dog, so they didn’t bother me. However, I can admit that once I was told things and looked into it myself, I was scared what The Organization would do if they found out what I really was.” _I didn’t know that._

Akashi can assume Kuroko didn’t tell anyone, because everybody looked at the smaller a bit sad. The alpha can hope to assume that in the very least Kagami knew though.

“Why didn’t you tell me, Kuroko?” Kouki pouted.

“Furihata-kun, you know exactly why I didn’t tell you.” _Too much stress._

“No more secrets!” The brunette ordered, and Akashi agrees. Although Kuroko mentioned his fright very briefly and without details, the cherryhead can assume it ate the other inside for a long while.

“Okay.” Kuroko smiled softly, then moved his gaze to Masaomi. “Out of everyone I had the most fortunate childhood, I believe. However, I know that retrograde is a heavy title that you can use, so I bring light to it.” _True. Retrogrades when found out are not treated well, I’m sure. They’re probably treated similarly to myself..._

Takao then spoke up, sensing that point done.

“I don’t think Shika and I have much experience with The Organization either. _But,_ if we’re talking society issues, and we’re reforming a new fancy organization, child support could definitely be improved. Besides, I’m pretty sure the old organization had some sort of set-up claiming to support kids until eighteen if need be, but I know I didn’t get anything outta that.”

Akashi realized that he actually doesn’t know Takao and Shikari’s story. He knows their parents must be out of the picture, but that’s about it. He gave them support once he knew it was needed, but he didn’t ever question either of them of what exactly happened. _I wonder since what point Takao has been keeping them afloat. He apparently even went to The Organization for help. He must have been desperate._

“That sounds pretty dumb, considering their aim was to support rare breeds in particular, but certain breeds could go endangered each year.” Kagami put his two cents in. Takao nodded and Akashi has a feeling the hawk’s thought that exact thought often.

“I’ll look into the statistics and explain how fast things can change…” Masaomi mumbled and wrote it down on one of his papers.

Kouki gripped his hand under the table and Akashi assumes the other is gathering his thoughts. He returned the gesture with a smile, so the brunette took a breath and opened his mouth to explain his own stance. Akashi knows the smaller has had a lot of issues and can explain a whole new side that he knows Masaomi doesn’t know about, _wait actually, does he? Kasamatsu’s father is a dog too, and even one of the softer breeds._ Akashi doesn’t know how much his father knows anymore, but he does know Kouki knows a lot on this subject and it’s haunted his love for his whole life. _Time to stop this nonsense._

“I think I can help a lot, even though I was never directly affected by The Organization.” Kouki started and everyone gave him attention. “I think not being affected _at all_ is also a problem. Umn, like, before I start talking about myself, I’ll mention this since I thought of it while Kuroko spoke.”

Akashi doesn’t know what his love will say now, because he apparently has more to say than just about himself. _Of course he does. Kouki’s very smart and despite his cluttered mind, can organize it. That’s why he did well in court I imagine. He also is too kind, and is thinking about other’s perspectives in more depth._ Akashi cut his thoughts off knowing he’ll end up blanking out thinking about the brunette.

“Although The Organization didn’t know Kuroko’s a retrograde, and that’s the reason he didn’t know about a lot of madararui things, they wouldn’t know his level of education. Kuroko had issues because of how much he didn’t know about the world, and I’m sure other kids are like him too for one reason or another.” Kouki explained, and now Akashi can see where the brunette’s going with this. “I think this new organization should have classes. More in depth classes, I should say.” _I think the old organization did have some classes, but I never went to them, or heard much about them. I suppose they didn’t teach Kuroko enough to survive without help from Kouki and Kagami though, so this is a problem._ “They should teach about some more medical sides, and probably a humanity course or something.” _Humanity course._

Akashi is reminded of how _heavily_ Kouki was ‘bullied’ growing up. He quelled a growl down, and frowned. _Yes. Respect is definitely needed._

“Aggression classes…” Sakurai mumbled, agreeing.

Akashi watched Masaomi jot some things down on his paper, so Kouki continued, taking that as the go ahead.

“Umn, so-” Kouki fidgeted, probably not knowing where to start. Akashi gripped his hand. “-I can’t speak for everyone in my position, but I know growing up as a designer breed was um, sorta terrible?” The brunette awkwardly put out, but Akashi knows how much is in that sentence.

Akio seemed to think something of that and elbowed Masaomi.

“Yukio’s been taught how to fight since he could stand because of this.” The shikoku added to push the idea. Akashi’s glad that his father will hear about this through Akio now. It will definitely support his mate that there are two close sources telling the phoenix about this.

His father nodded, probably planning on doing his own research about all of these topics after this conversation.

“I don’t have much to add, because I lived half overseas.” Kagami spoke up. “But the nagging could really stop. I’ve been getting mate offers in the mail since I think middle school, which at least I think, is way too early.”

Akashi grew up fast, so he thinks this is one of those things he doesn’t understand, and if he doesn’t, then his father probably doesn’t either.

“I agree with you.” Masaomi spoke up. ... _Does he understand? Is it just me?_

Sure getting offers can sound annoying, _but,_

“In middle school is when people start getting heats, so offers starting then makes sense?” Akashi questioned his thought out loud.

“That’s exactly why it doesn’t make sense.” Sakurai cut in, but then looked like he shouldn’t have said it. However, he continued. “I mean, middle school seems to be when people start making mistakes because of hormones, right?” _Mistakes? Like sleeping with people? I did that before I got my heat._

“But I slept with people before then.” Akashi cocked an eyebrow.

“ _What._ ” Masaomi snapped a response, and truthfully for the split second, Akashi forgot that his father is listening.

There was a silence as the phoenix’ tone cut in the air like a knife. Akashi looked at the taller and swallowed. _Oh no. Oh no._ Akashi tried to fall into a calm facade.

“... I don’t know about hormones being an issue…” The heir began an explanation in his head, and feels a bit on edge, not only because of Masaomi but because Kouki seemed to stiffen. _I shouldn’t mention sleeping around with my mate listening. That was careless._

“ _Seijuurou._ ” The older glared. “ _That_ is the one thing I know I did not screw up with.”

Akashi furrowed his eyebrows a bit annoyed now. _Really? Is he serious?_

“You are the one that tried to set me up with a mate before I was ready.” He growled.

“Seijuurou, I never _once,_ even in my chaotic mind would have _forced_ you to sleep with someone.” Masaomi made it clear, _but that doesn’t add up. He literally had me tied down when talking about mates._

_He is in the wrong._

“Your memory must be failing you.” Akashi glared with a snarl. The alpha would be lying if he said he isn’t scared, but he’s trying to make it a point to not back down to this man ever again. _And I’m mad._

“No, I am positive of this.” The older bit back immediately. “I played with the idea of a sort of surrogacy. I would _never_ do _that_ to you, Seijuurou.”

Akashi was mad, but with what the older said, he realized it may be true. _It...could be. … He’s serious._ He was absolutely terrified of the older, but looking back, even when he was tied down at the hospital, Masaomi never mentioned seeing the suitors face to face. Akashi was way too panicked at the time to think anything more than escape, drugs, and rape.

_He doesn’t like people. He wouldn’t want to meet the suitors, and back then he was affiliated with The Organization that had many different species’ DNA._

_… The Organization’s ‘research facility’ was blown up._

_That’s what he targeted. Where they held species’ DNA. He's thought about this, and got rid of a main source for people doing something similar to his past thoughts..._

The whole ordeal Akashi went through was still _terrible,_ but he can be at least a _small_ bit glad that Masaomi never even in his most evil form planned on forcing a mating.  _I never came to the conclusion that that was my exact breaking point. The possibility of rape was scarier than anything else I had faced...and that wasn't his plan, at least in a 'sense.'_

“Seijuurou.” The older breathed out, but still looks pissed. “Name those people.”

“I knew what I was doing.” Akashi left their past be for now, and went back to the first argument. _Even as a child I was too advanced. I wasn’t ever forced into anything by other officials._

“Seijuurou, you were a _middle schooler._ ” Masaomi growled. “A child. Those adults _knew what they were doing._ ”

Akashi doesn’t _exactly_ understand, and he planned a rebuttal, however, Kouki cut in.

“Sei.” The brunette looked at him a bit blankly. “I know you’re smart, but those people took advantage of you.”

“No they didn’t.” Akashi disagreed. _I knew what was happening, how could that be taking advantage of me?_

“Akashi.” Sakurai cut in, probably with some sort of deeper understanding because of his childhood. “Look at it from the adults’ point of view. Don’t you think that’s wrong?”

…

“They didn’t know how old I was.” Akashi slightly excused. Masaomi slammed his hand on the table, getting everyone’s attention. A shock went through Seijuurou’s chest and he almost choked on his breath when snapping his attention back to his father. 

“ _Yes they did. I boasted about how young and smart you were._ ” The phoenix' aura seemed to radiate in sharp ripples. A sort of fear went through Akashi, but only because he realized that his father, _real father,_ is mad at his past choice. 

“He’s not mad at you.” Watari said in contrast to the lion’s thoughts. “He’s livid at those adults. And so am I.” The oldest gave a glare, but made it known it’s not directed towards him.

“I _will not_ stand for this.” Masaomi hissed out. There was a pause, and the phoenix looked to take a few breaths in the action. “Seijuurou… everyone.” The older gave everyone a glance, changing his direction. “Is this normal? Are kids sleeping around the moment they get their heats?”

“Yeah.” Kouki affirmed, but was quickly shot down.

“ _No._ ” Kagami cut in. Akashi glanced at the others to see Kagami with a glare, Kuroko looks confused at Kouki, and Takao and Shikari looked to the side. Sakurai looks to not know the answer either and like he would’ve agreed but is now confused.

“It’s not supposed to be.” Takao decided to explain. “But I guess you could say it’s a growing problem.”

“How is it a problem?” Curious, Akashi questioned. _I thought majority of people slept around once they got heats because it makes it more bearable._

“Because, they’re kids.” Takao easily responded, which didn’t fill in the gaps. Fortunately, the hawk noticed his confusion and continued. “Akashi, kids shouldn’t be doing that sort of thing. You probably don’t get it since it’s been so normalized, but sex is an emotional event whether you get that or not.” _I suppose that’s true, but it’s different with everyone._

“Kids don’t have their shit together in short. Even if they don’t see it as something bad at the moment, they’ll look back on it as a mistake, at least most of the time. Besides, their bodies are trying to regulate a sudden abundance of hormones, and it screws their levels later on if they mess around with them while their bodies are still growing.”

“Then why do we even get heats that early on?” Kouki sort of huffed under his breath.

“Bodies are dumb?” Takao continued, in some sort of relatable teacher mode. “And they’re trying to figure their shit out so things work properly in the future, but we all took it the wrong way.” _Huh._ Something tells Akashi that Takao’s had to explain this before. _He works at the hospital..._

“Also back in the day people didn’t live as long, and in turn matured earlier on because they had to. But nowadays we all just hormonal animals that don’t care about repercussions or have the mentality to handle the future.” Takao explained Kouki’s huff, who probably didn’t expect an actual answer.

_If this is all true, I suppose I did mess up in the past._

“I’m sorry, father.” Akashi glanced at Masaomi. _I was ignorant of the repercussions, and honestly, I think I did it not only for ease in dealing with others but as a rebellious act._

“... I couldn’t teach you that. It’s not your fault.” The phoenix breathed out.

“While we’re on the topic.” Kuroko cut in, and looked at Kouki. “Why did you answer positively, Furihata-kun?”

Kouki paused, and blinked at Kuroko then looked a bit sheepish.

“Because I thought it was normal.” _I’m glad I can understand Kouki in this aspect, but I am upset he slept around before me._ “Um, I mean, before Sei, I sorta had a strong birthmate suitor, so…” _Shougo._ Akashi bit back his growls. “and if you’re not doused in someone else’s scent, people sort of think you’re like asking to mate them...at least as a mutt this was my perspective.” Akashi again bit back his growls. _I hate this._

Masaomi cut in before anyone could respond to Kouki’s admittance.

“So what I’m getting is that sex and hormones are a huge problem. Perhaps I’ll have to look into the pharmaceutical companies to see what can be done to lower aggression levels…” The phoenix tapped his pen on the table, definitely thinking more than he’s saying out loud. “Once societal standards change, I believe this will be aided as well… Alright.” Masaomi picked up his papers, and stood up. “Thank you everyone, and-” Akashi watched the older put a piece of paper and pen in front of him. “-give me a list Seijuurou. I’ll make them regret being alive.”

The older said this like he were talking about the weather but Akashi knows to not be surprised if he hears of sudden officials’ businesses falling or being taken over.

Akashi recognized this as his father’s weird attempt of protecting him though, so he smiled and let out a breath knowing the older is going to do his utmost at improving all he can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You could probably see me reflecting on this chapter as if it were real life. I hope this chapter may have cleared some things up..? 
> 
> *Feel free to not read the rest of this note if you're just reading for fun, but I have something to get off my chest -sorry*  
> .  
> So rereading TT&T I have some problems with it. Like if I were to rewrite it (which I probably will some time far in the future) I wouldn't write it the same I did in the past. I don't really know how to put this other than bluntly, but I keep reflecting on this fic and questioning if it's like ...appropriate? I know it's not, but I felt as if I were normalizing things that shouldn't (even if this is purely fictional and uh yeah) Basically my main issue is like the whole smut junk even though they're kids - It's purely for story sake, and I never even in my mind gave the characters specific ages (but having to do with that I don't understand why turning 18 magically makes things okay? anyone feel that?) // I don't have many problems with most of it except for the smut I sort of wrote in detail (akafuri) even though that was genuinely just supposed to be sweet (besides the lingerie scene... that was for plot but looking back I would write it differently ahh)  
> Just know that I'm not trying to push pedofilia AT ALL (that's nasty and I am not disgusting despite writing this drama filled fic) and if you're underaged I'm not telling you to like not do that stuff because you're your own person and all and sex isn't BAD, but uh, just be safe kids <3  
> also it might help to say I wrote this as a teenager and wasn't as wise as I am now? also where I live people were having sex in middle school and it was completely normal (wasn't my thing but it's super normalized)  
> .  
> I'm sorry for that spiel and if you read this far in the fic you probably don't care or know I'm not trying to be a disgusting person or anything - thanks for reading this whole note though and I would be interested to know where you stand on this subject? (for awhile I really beat myself up questioning if I've done something horrible - I'm still sort of)  
> I wanted to write this chapter as the start of trying to explain this and help improve at least the world I've created and apologize 
> 
> Thank you everyone for reading <3 you all mean so much to me, and I think part 3 may start to post soon :D (that's the kikasa part) I hope people are looking forward to it despite it not being akafuri haha
> 
> I hope you all have incredible days and know I am rooting for you!!!!


	8. TT&T: Detective Business

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex goes on a 'double date' with her boyfriend, and Tatsuya plus...his 'partner.' Kou and her spend the day at the aquarium analyzing the Yosen duo trying to figure out what exactly their relationship is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm embarrassed by how long it's been ahhh, but hey, I PROMISE this fic is not forgotten in the slightest (it is definitely being written behind the scenes φ(・ω・｀ )
> 
> I know a while ago (like during Koutarou's chapter in TT&T) user ichihiro mentioned being interested in seeing something with Koutarou and Alex, and I'M POSITIVE there was someone else who asked about it too, but I can't find the comment... BUT TO WHOEVER REQUESTED, I DEFINITELY REMEMBER YOU. haha  
> either way, I wanted to write this soooo
> 
> I wanted to write about Koutarou/Alex, but i also thought to bring something else to light, or begin to introduce sooooo... I added Himuro and Murasakibara since they got basically no scenes in TT&T and are getting their own side story eventually - that being said, there is slight sorta hinted Murasakibara/Himuro in this chapter
> 
> Anyways, this takes place after TT&T (◕‿◕✿) i know it's a bit out of the blue, but to anyone still reading this I hope you like it <3

_ <<Alex' PoV>> _

“What?” Alex widened her gaze, raising her eyebrows. Koutarou strained a laugh, averting his gaze, just now realizing it may be a big deal. “Kou…” Said brunette shuffled a hand through his hair.

“I mean, is that weird at that age?” Koutarou asked. Alex blinked for a second. _I didn’t think..!_

“I took your v card!?” She burst out her thoughts. Her boyfriend blinked at the sudden declaration and swallowed.

“Well, I did some things before then but never did the whole show, or whatever.” The taller chuckled, still playing it off as not a big deal.

In the situation, Alex wanted to help. She liked Koutarou and doesn’t like seeing people in pain, besides they were running a timer with no solution, so she offered herself. She thought it would be casual, and she definitely thought Koutarou had slept with others before. She wouldn’t change her offer knowing he was apparently a virgin but it would’ve...held different meaning or something.

“You didn’t act like a virgin?” Alex cocked an eyebrow with her hand on her hip, now a bit amused.

“Oh, cool.” The younger smirked. The blonde laughed.

Now that she thinks of it, him being a virgin kind of makes sense. He is attractive and a good spirit, but he’s also picky despite being laidback. Still, the thought hadn’t crossed her mind. She’s never been in a serious relationship herself, but she does have a past. It is a bit confusing to her that no one was able to break past Koutarou’s defenses. _Especially because I didn’t even need to try._ She wonders if under different circumstances they would still be together. To her knowledge, neither of them were extremely interested in the other until after they mated. A bit odd, but they must’ve imprinted on each other a bit. Alex can say she honestly does like the brunette now though. She wasn’t planning on leaving after the hospital but she also wasn’t planning on dating the brunette. _Funny how that works._

Truthfully, she had been pissed when she found out what had been going on with the pomchi. She only met Koutarou a handful of times, since she had an eye out for Furi, but she knew he was a good guy from the moment she saw him. She also couldn’t tell there was so much wrong under his surface. It bothered her. It bothered her that _nobody_ could tell, but she also liked how Koutarou had kept it to himself. _She didn’t like that,_ but she did in the aspect that he didn’t want to worry the others, especially seeing how much that family was going through.

Just like that situation, she also is just _now_ finding out she took Koutarou’s virginity. _That’s pretty cute though._ Half the time she can’t tell if the brunette is really that laidback or if he’s just trying to ‘sound cool.’ This is one of those situations.

“You don’t mind..?” Alex asked. The taller cocked his head, looking confused.

“Why would I?” He sort of laughed. “The only thing that bugged me is if you thought it was weird I was a virgin at that age.” _Well, that answers that._

The blonde raised an eyebrow again.

“You’re really not that old, Kou. And I would be sort of horrible if I cared about that.” She grinned. _Actually, there’s a part of me that’s satisfied I’m his first._

“Well, Kouki ended up sleepin’ ‘round super early, so it sorta made me question things.” Koutarou raked a hand through his hair with a smirk. _The slut._ Alex thought this with a laugh though. She found out, specifically when the youngest mentioned seducing Akashi the first time with lingerie, that Furi is surprisingly not innocent. And what’s even more surprising is that _Koutarou_ is the ‘innocent’ one. At first glance anyone would think it’s the opposite way around.

“Furi-chan’s just ahead of his time.” Alex smiled. _Seriously, he’s done more adult shit than me probably. Plus he’s engaged._

“Yeah, prob’ly should’a guessed that…” Kou breathed out and Alex can tell that _this_ is what has bothered her mate. She knows since she’s known Furi for so long that the younger has a sort of rivalry, comparison thing with Kou. _But,_ most people don’t know that the older does too. Frankly, it’s understandable. Alex loves Kou but she can recognize that Furi’s done more than most his age and put aside emotions an unhealthy amount of time just to protect his family. It’s intimidating. Even to Alex. Hell, she’s only really had two jobs in her life and Furi’s had... _four? Or more? I don’t even know. He’s only a baby and is way beyond his years._

“Don’t bother comparing yourself to someone you admire.” Alex snickered, because it’s obvious that everyone in the Furihata household admires each other.

“I mean,” Kou looked a bit confused. “I’m not that smart, but that sounds like horrible advice Alex.” _Ah, I guess that could be taken poorly._ She laughed, but her boyfriend changed subject before she could continue. “Anyways, did you wanna go anywhere today?”

It’s both of their days off. She doesn’t have any plans in particular, but her and Kou do tend to go out places.

“How about…” She grinned, coming up with a plan she’s been meaning to get done for awhile. “You meet my other prodigy.”

The other blinked, taking that in. Alex continued to grin. Koutarou has yet to meet Tatsuya, at least to her knowledge. She’s pretty sure it would’ve been brought up if he met him.

“Sure.” The brunette returned her grin. “Does he have a partner? We can do a sorta double date then.” Kou asked. _That would be cute._

“Yeah, he... _wait_ -” Alex furrowed her eyebrows, thinking. “-does he?” She questioned her thought out loud, making her mate laugh.

Her initial reaction to Kou’s question was a big yes, considering Tatsuya’s always been popular. _But...he’s so secretive, I don’t think he’s ever mentioned a mate. Then again, he might not be the type to call his significant other something other than their name._

“Huh.” She thought out loud. “Let’s find out.” She pulled her phone out of her pocket.

“Aren’t you two close?” Amused, Kou asked.

Alex speed dialled Taiga and held her phone up to her ear while answering the other.

“He’s slippery.”

“‘Slippery’?” The brunette continued to look amused.

“ _What’s up?_ ” Taiga answered his phone. Alex lit up as if her prodigy could see her right now.

“Taiga! Does Tatsuya have a mate?” Without prelude she asked. There was a pause, which Alex knows just proves her thoughts of Tatsuya being sneaky.

“ _I dunno. I’ve never really asked, and he’s not the type to advertise a relationship._ ”

_That’s definitely true._

“But you two are brothers! Isn’t that like a guy talk thing?” Alex questioned loudly, making it very well known what’s being said on both ends of the phone. She can see Kou laughing under his breath.

“ _We’re not like that, Alex!_ ” Taiga bursted, understanding her innuendo. “ _Why don’t you just ask him yourself?_ ” The tiger huffed.

“You know Tatsuya, he’s all sneaky and we’re basically related.” Alex sighed.

“ _I’m pretty sure he’ll tell you if you ask, Alex._ ”

“No way, he’s way too angsty for that.” The blonde easily rebuttal. She heard Taiga sigh and can practically see him shaking his head.

“ _I’m gonna go play a match, bye._ ”

“And now you’re being too angsty!” Alex gasped.

“ _Good-bye, Alex!_ ” Her prodigy answered then hung up.

The blonde pouted, and put her phone away. _The attitude, no respect!_

“Remind me why I adopted two children when I knew they would grow up into teenagers.” She spoke out loud, not being serious.

“Teenagers are drama~” _With these past years, definitely._ “Call him and say something vague like ‘come hang out, bring your partner.’” Kou smirked, seemingly hatching a plan. “Partner sounds a bit ambiguous.” He explained.

Alex blinked then grinned widely.

“And from then on we play detective!” She completed their plan. Kou finger gunned with a grin.

“Catch ‘em in the act.”

 _This sounds like fun!_ Mischievously, Alex cheshire grinned and pulled her phone back out to call Tatsuya.

Something Alex loves about Kou is he turns everything into some sort of fun act. The blonde knows her mate’s a child at heart, and it really shows, but Alex is too so they tend to bounce off of each other well. _We might go overboard one day though… Pass that bridge when we come to it!_

Happy she speed dialled her other prodigy. Before Tatsuya could even respond she yelled out once the rings stopped.

“Tatsuya! Are you free?” She heard a chuckle on the other end of the line.

“ _Sure, Alex._ ”

“Then you and your partner meet us aaaaht-” She tried to think of a spot quickly.

“Aquarium.” Kou winked, helping her out.

“-Fukushima’s aquarium!” Alex completed her sentence quickly.

“ _... Partner?_ ”

“Yup!” Alex grinned to herself. “See you in a few hours!” She hung up before Tatsuya could question further. She then looked at Kou as to explain. “He questioned when I said partner, but I didn’t let him say more.” _That was possibly the fastest conversation I’ve ever had with him on the phone._

“I could tell.” The brunette chuckled. “Then if he does have a mate he might just assume you figured him out.” Kou pointed out. _True!_ “Why Fukushima?” The other then questioned.

“Oh.” She realized the other’s confusion. “The lil bugger had to go to some fancy school in Akita, so I figured halfway point is Fukushima.”

“Fast thinking.” The brunette grinned.

“That’s what happens when you use this.” Alex pointed at her head with a wink.

“Okay.” Kou smirked. “But using that, we’re gonna have to hitch a ride real fast if we’re meeting in a few hours.”

“Don’t you have your car?” Now confused, Alex questioned.

“Kouki keeps stealing it without asking.” The other pouted. “I complained to Kashi, but he just started complaining how Kouki won’t let him buy him a car.” _Sounds about right._

“Teenagers are drama.” Alex snorted, repeating what was said earlier.

Kou nodded with a grin, then moved to grab their jackets.

“I’ll grab a game!” The blonde burst out and hopped over to grab a video game and system to bring with them on the ride.

“That’s why I like you~” Kou half sang and grabbed their other things they need like wallets and Alex’ purse. _Well, maybe he is more responsible than he lets on._

She grinned and he held her coat out to her, to which she got in with thanks. As she did, she spotted Kou grab some sort of candy bag and put it in her purse, She snorted in amusement. _Still a child’s heart though._

“We good?” He questioned.

“Perfect.” She responded and with that headed out.

* * *

 

Once they arrived at the aquarium, and walked into the lobby Alex immediately found Tatsuya. _Oh. This may get complicated_ . Right next to Tatsuya is his partner, _basketball partner._

Alex honestly doesn’t know if Tatsuya brought Murasakibara figuring that’s who she meant, or if this is some sort of ploy of him hiding a mate, _or_ if Murasakibara is his mate, and there’s no trickery going on.

Before the two saw them, Alex grabbed Kou’s arm and pulled them aside.

“See that tall purple guy?” She mocked a detective and gestured to Yosen’s giant. Kou nodded. “So that’s Tatsuya’s partner. _Basketball partner._ ”

“Ahh, got’chya.” The brunette understood immediately. “Guess it’s going to be a detective day.” He grinned.

“Let’s pick up on the clues.” The blonde smirked, then faced the two and walked over planning on today being an in depth analysis on Tatsuya.

_Tatsuya’s slippery, but I have Kou now. Kou seems to be good at reading people._

Alex smirked, happy to have an ace to use against this difficult enemy.

“Tatsuya!” She brightly smiled, pretending to just see the two. The other smiled softly and accepted her oncoming hug.

“Nice to see you Alex.” The other greeted warmly. Alex happily hugged her prodigy then pulled back after an attempt of ruining his hair, which didn’t work.

“Tatsuya..?” Kou popped in questioning the other’s last name. _Oh, I guess I have never mentioned Tatsuya by last name._

“Himuro.” The beta smiled. “Himuro Tatsuya. You’re Koutarou, right?”

“Right.” The brunette affirmed with a friendly smile. “I’ve wanted to meet you.” Alex smiled, watching the exchange.

“Me too. Alex doesn’t exactly introduce boyfriends all the time.” Tatsuya smirked. _The little sprite_ . Alex has no doubt that her prodigy has his own ulterior motive today. _Tatsuya has always been more bright than Taiga._

“Oh, and this is Atsushi.” The snake motioned to Murasakibara who’s besides him looking a little less than happy. “Atsushi stop sulking, introduce yourself.” Tatsuya nudged the giant, who looks to be sulking quite a bit.

“Murasakibara Atsushi…” The giant reluctantly listened to Tatsuya. _They do seem close..._

“Sorry about him, he’s upset that they don’t allow snacks here.” The younger looks amused.

“No worries, my brother’s the same.” Kou grinned, and Alex sort of scoffed.

“Lil Furi? What about the boy who put an entire bag of candy in my purse earlier.” Once she said that, Murasakibara visibly lit up.

“Call it intuition.” Kou grinned as if he planned this. … _I think that’s an excuse but maybe Akashi’s rubbing off on him._

“You know I was trying to actually follow the rules…” Tatsuya shook his head but seems a bit amused. “Let’s head in though.”

Alex nodded in agreement, so they walked in and she spotted Murasakibara eyeing her purse. _He must be a snack addict or something._

* * *

 

Truthfully, Alex doesn’t know too much about Murasakibara, or his and Tatsuya’s relationship. All she really knows is how Murasakibara plays in basketball, and that Tatsuya’s the closest to him on the team (or really just out of everyone in Akita.) She’s gathered that they’re together a lot purely based off of selfies Tatsuya’s posted online. _Now that I think of it, Mura seems to always have food on hand in the pictures._ Alex has never really thought about it until now, since it didn’t strike her as noteworthy considering they’re kids in school, and probably snack a lot. _That’s not important though._

She decided to just focus on the current situation and deducing what their relationship is based off of it.

They’re stopped at a tank at the moment. Tatsuya seems a bit more interested than his partner. Murasakibara is boredly looking on, seemingly thinking of something else, while Tatsuya’s reading one of the information boxes in front of the tank.

“Atsushi, is there any type of animal here you like?” Tatsuya questioned the taller, who hummed, still looking a little solemn. _Is he still upset over not having snacks?_

“... No…” _Is he really only upset about the snacks? He’s seems a bit over-dramatic if that’s the case._

“Some of the fish here look similar to your candy though.” Tatsuya replied, not perturbed by the other’s sulking.

“But I can’t eat them, so what’s the point.” The taller looks to _genuinely_ be upset over something so silly.

Alex raised an eyebrow, then glanced at Kou who’s watching on a bit amused. He glanced at her, sensing the look, and seemed to read her mind. Kou smirked and she thinks he’s hatching a plan.

“Atsushi we’ll eat after this-” Tatsuya smirked and glanced at Murasakibara. “-I even think there’s a candy shop down the street.”

At that Mura seemed to completely light up. _… He was really upset over the candy..?_

“So, Alex-” Tatsuya turned a look at her now. “-who did you actually want me to bring? You didn’t really specify.” The other smirked, showing he knows she meant more than what she said in their phone call.

Alex cringed inwardly. She glanced at Murasakibara who glanced over, he looks bored but she thinks he’s listening. _Uh oh. I need a good response. I don’t know what their relationship is, and it’s not only Tatsuya listening._

“She didn’t want you to feel like a third wheel.” Kou came to save her and grinned, swinging an arm over her shoulder. “It was actually more of my idea since I don’t really know you and I thought you might feel awkward ‘bout it.” _Nice!_ Tatsuya knows that Alex would know he’s not one to feel like a third wheel, but if it’s Kou saying it was his idea it makes more sense.

Murasakibara stood to stand half behind Tatsuya. The giant’s looking at Tatsuya though, and nudge the shorter, to which Tatsuya is ignoring.

“Figured you could bring a friend or whoever.” Alex waved a hand. “Plus I never meet anyone you correspond with.” She pouted. _This can still be taken as a romantic partner. We’re doing good._

“I guess. Your call sounded rushed is all.” Tatsuya smirked. Mura gripped the beta’s shirt, looking a bit pouty. _Is he upset about this conversation now? Are they mates and he doesn’t like being spoken about like this?_

“We were in the middle of something.” Alex grinned, planning on ending this conversation. “Tatsuya, don’t you like eels?” She glanced to the tank besides them, changing their track of conversation.

“Yeah, they’re usually nocturnal though.” The beta glanced at the tank, and Alex had a memory strike her of a time she went to an aquarium with Tatsuya and Taiga as kids in America. She remembers Tatsuya saying the same thing back then with a bit of a hidden pout. A warmth shot through her, noticing the same thing is happening now, years later.

“Mr. Moray’s poking out now though.” Kou looked at the tank, speaking up. Tatsuya lit up, and looked over again. It took Alex a moment to actually find the eel that they’re talking about since he is mainly in a rock. _He’s not that cute._ Still Tatsuya seems happy, so she smirked, and glanced at Murasakibara. _I should be observant like Kou, he somehow pinpointed the eel so fast and aided me in changing the conversation._

Mura isn’t looking at the eel, more in favor of looking at his partner. The giant is also still gripping part of Tatsuya’s shirt. _They’re definitely close. Wait. Doesn’t this kind of prove they’re together? He’s not even looking at the eel, he’s looking at Tatsuya…_

Alex furrowed her eyebrows and glanced at Kou, who again seemed to come to the same conclusion as her, and gave a knowing glance then shifted his gaze to Murasakibara’s hand that’s gripping Tatsuya. _Hmmm..._

“Atsushi.” Tatsuya sighed and looked at his partner. “That’s rude.”

.. _?_ Alex looked at the two and can tell she’s missing something. _Dammit. They’re gonna be like Taiga and Kuroko with their mind-talking._

Murasakibara pouted, brought his hands back to himself and crossed them, looking like a child having a bit of a tantrum _… Forget about romantic relationships, this is the guy Tatsuya’s grown so fond of? He seems to be an overgrown child._

“If you’re friendly.” Tatsuya continued some sort of conversation with the giant. “Otherwise you have to wait.”

Murasakibara looked at his partner for a moment then suddenly turned towards them, looking particularly at Kou.

“What candy do you like?”

… _Okay then._

“All sorts?” Kou raised an eyebrow looking amused. _I guess I should be nice too._

“Kou’s gotta big sweet tooth.” Alex smirked, leaning against the other. “He definitely has too much sugar, especially for an athlete.”

Alex felt her boyfriend’s roll of eyes more than saw, but also noticed Murasakibara nod like this answer is actually useful or something. Tatsuya turned towards them to face away from the tank and sort of smirked.

“What do you play?” Tatsuya asked Kou.

“Rugby.” The brunette grinned, childlike.

“Intense sport.” The beta replied widening his gaze very slightly. Alex grinned, knowing nobody expects her boyfriend to play what’s deemed as a dangerous game. _Mainly because he’s a lightseed, and cute. It does make me worry at times though._

“He’s the captain too.” Alex has to gloat. She doesn’t get the chance to often.

Tatsuya smiled and Murasakibara seemed to light up about something then grabbed Tatsuya’s shirt and pulled again. The beta turned to look at the alpha, then said alpha actually spoke so Alex got let in on the conversation.

“He’s captain and eats candy.”

“ _Moderately._ ” Tatsuya answered.

“Well, I dunno ‘bout that.” Kou shuffled a hand in his hair. _That’s for sure._

“Please don’t enable him.” Tatsuya blankly replied. _Sounds like Mura definitely has some sort of candy problem. Tatsuya’s always been a bit of mom though, I don’t know how bad it is._

_… Wait. Don’t get sidetracked. I have to figure out their relationship!_

Murasakibara pulled Tatsuya’s shirt again. _He really does seem like a kid._ Tatsuya turned to look at the taller, but seemed to pause for a second then broke character and laughed about something.

… _They have to be dating. There’s no other way. Tatsuya doesn’t laugh around just anyone._

_UNLESS._

“Tatsuya!” Alex came to a conclusion and suddenly burst out. Everyone looked at her shocked by the outburst. “I can help.” She grinned and gave a thumbs up. _I think they aren’t dating but like each other!_

Tatsuya blinked but then shook his head with a smirk.

“Alex, it’s worse than you think.”

“No way!” The blonde immediately responded. _Tatsuya can get anyone and that’s a fact I know is true! How can he be defeated!?_ Alex glanced at Kou to see him hiding a laugh in his wrist. _And why are you laughing!? This is serious!_ “Trust me, Tatsuya! I know about this sorta thing! An-”

“Alex.” Kou laughed, trying to cut her off. _But this is serious! Tatsuya’s never defeated like this! Ah, but I guess I’ve never seen him in love, or even with a crush so this is new territory. But that just means he needs help!_

“Shh!” Alex covered her boyfriend’s mouth. “Tatsuya.” She looked at her prodigy and nodded once to show she understands his predicament.

“Al-” Kou tried to pull her hand away, but is still laughing a bit.

“Hey.” She attempted to shush him again. _Kou hasn’t caught up yet._ Her boyfriend smirked and shook his head, but suddenly grabbed her purse, and pulled out a few pieces of candy. _Seriously, is that a-_

Kou handed a few of the candies to Murasakibara who completely lit up … The brunette offered one to Tatsuya too who declined but the older pushed it on him.

“Thanks.” Murasakibara smiled out looking like he just won the lottery, and opened up one of the wrappers eating it.

“See.” Tatsuya smirked. “You can’t even control your own boyfriend.”

 _That doesn’t mean I don’t know what goes into relationships._ Alex narrowed her gaze, but felt Kou nudge her. She glanced at him and he winked then looked at the candy Mura’s holding.

… _A wink. That means I’m missing something._ Alex looked at the candy Murasakibara’s holding as that’s the clue Kou’s alluding to.

…

_I already get the fact that Mura has some sort of candy problem._

Kou breathed out, but then motioned forwards for all of them.

“We should probably keep going.” He said, and the others nodded. Alex continued to look at the candy, or really where it was since it’s already eaten now. She doesn’t see any sort of clue though…

“Hey.” Kou whispered while they walked a pace or two behind the younger of their group. She matched his gaze to see a familiar amused smirk. “He wasn’t talking ‘bout a relationship.”

…

“No, it was so obvious.” Alex shook her head. _Kou’s too childish to understand this sorta thing._

“Alex.” The brunette chuckled. “He was talkin’ bout Mura’s candy problem this whole time.”

“No.” Alex refuses to believe that.

“Yes.”

“No.”

Kou shook his head, but seemed to concede.

“Fine, but we’ll need more evidence anyways.” The other grinned. This, Alex can agree to. “So...we need to scheme.”

Alex snorted over how silly this sounds, but agrees.

“We have to test how they react to coupley things.” The blonde grinned. Kou gave a smirk, but they didn’t have any more time to plan because Tatsuya looked back at them wordlessly seeing what they’re up to. They caught up to the Yosen duo that are in front of a different tank now.

“Somehow I feel you two are up to something.” Tatsuya greeted them, raising an eyebrow. Alex kept a calm exterior, but should’ve accounted for her prodigy’s analyzing skills.

“We’re always up to something.” Kou laughed lightly, and honestly, Alex thinks that’s mostly right.

“Why don’t you just ask me, Alex?” Tatsuya turned a smirk directly at her. The blonde is older, and practically raised the younger, but she won’t deny the shiver than went down her spine at the other’s predator gaze.

“It’s not a question.” She breathed out, _because I know it’s true even though Kou said no!_ “But I’m going to help.” She grinned.

Tatsuya didn’t really respond, but looks a little amused. Murasakibara glanced over, but doesn’t have any response either. Alex’ picked up that just seems to be the giant’s personality though. _Maybe he’s reading into things… I can’t see Tatsuya liking someone dumb._

“So!” She spoke up again. “What do you two normally do besides basketball? I haven’t seen you in so long Tatsuya, I need to be updated.” She kept up a completely innocent front, having ulterior motives.

“Well we share a dorm so…” Tatsuya furrowed his eyebrows and looked at his partner for some sort of addition. _They share a-!?_

“We go to the candy store.” Mura added.

“Does everything go back to candy with you?” Kou questioned with a laugh, not judging at all.

“He likes snacks a lot too.” Tatsuya sighed. “Ah, that reminds me, we both cook so I guess that’s something else we do.”

… _So they share a dorm, and cook together._

_…_

_… I have never been more suspicious than now._

“Other than that...that’s about it.” _But do they go on dates? Or does that even matter since they live together?_ Alex has many questions.

“What about your other teammates, are you guys a close knit team?” Kou asked which made Alex realize comparing their relationship to others will definitely give a clue as to how close they are. _Smart, Kou!_

“I guess so. We go out once in awhile…” Tatsuya answered.

“The others are loud and don’t give me candy.” Murasakibara looked a little annoyed to himself thinking of it.

…

Looking at them now, it looks like Mura’s the one who likes Tatsuya. _But technically this could still just be labelled a friend thing. ...Not with Tatsuya though, he doesn’t keep close friends like that..._

“I hope you can cook Furihata-san, because Alex relied on Taiga and I for most of her life…” Tatsuya smirked.

“Hey.” Alex huffed in irritation. She can cook...just not as amazing as her prodigies. She was kind of spoiled by them after eating their food for the first time, which in turn made her not hone her cooking skills to the best of her capacity.

“Uhh, well,” Kou put a hand in his hair, looking off in a different direction. Alex knows why. _Because Kou can’t cook either._

“He relied on Furi his whole life.” Alex grinned. Tatsuya blinked for a second then shook his head in disappointment.

“Please don’t tell me you are eating convenience store yakisoba everyday.” The younger crossed his arms. Sometimes Alex feels like the child when around her students, as in any time their conversations are not about basketball. She likes to take advantage of it though since her kids are adorable to her.

“We go out.” Kou grinned like he won something.

“Yeah, we’re _adults_ Tatsuya.” Alex nodded along with her boyfriend. She refuses to mention that they do indeed eat convenience store yakisoba at least once a week. There’s a sort of home in doing that though. She knows both Tatsuya and Taiga don’t understand that.

“Adults that hide a whole bag of candy in a purse.” Tatsuya breathed out. “You’ll have to come over for dinner sometime.”

…

“Aww, you’re so cute Tatsuya~” Alex grinned and pinched the other’s cheek.

“Only so Furihata-san can learn to cook from us, since I don’t trust you and he at least has it in his genes.” The younger explained.

“ _Hey._ ” Alex pouted to the rude comment towards her. “And Kou’s been spoiled rotten by his family, I really doubt he can pick up that skill now.”

“Hey.” Kou huffed making Alex smirked a bit mischievously. “That’s only because I didn’t need the skill. If it’s for you, I’ll learn.” A warmth shot through the blonde at the cheesy line. _Stupid Kou, and his sudden charmingness._

“You gonna be a house hubby?” She grinned, blowing passed the warm comment.

 

This is how it ended up taking an _entire hour_ for Alex to realize Tatsuya played them, and they ended up talking about themselves the whole walk through the aquarium.

As they stood by the exit, she can’t believe how conniving her prodigy is. She never got any information out of Tatsuya and Mura besides tiny facts that don’t point her in any sort of direction. She’s honestly very annoyed.

Alex frowned and grabbed Tatsuya’s arm to pull him aside from the other two. _I can’t leave this be._

“Gimme a sec.” She grinned and pulled her student away. Once a suitable distance away, that honestly isn’t very far, she turned towards Tatsuya with folded arms. “Are you two dating?” She didn’t want to come right out and ask, but she also doesn’t know the next time she’ll see the two together.

“Hmm, I wonder Alex?” Tatsuya looks amused and smirked. Alex opened her mouth, taken aback by her kid’s know-it-all response, that realistically she could have seen coming.

“Tatsuya!” Alex gasped and the other simply smirked, walking back to the others. She began to chase after him. “Lemme know so I can help you!”

Tatsuya didn’t answer and instead ignored her to say bye to Kou, who surprised the younger by grabbing him in a tight hug, lifting him off the ground a bit. Alex could only assume that’s her boyfriend’s revenge and she grinned catching up to them.

Her detective work is only done for right now; she consoled herself by planning on inspecting Tatsuya’s social media later.

She looked at Kou once more before leaving.

“This won’t be a cold case.” Alex gave her partner a big determined grin. Kou returned the gesture before unceremoniously wrapping an arm around her to dig into her pile of candy in her purse. “Hey!” She gasped at the thief and watched a bit amused and betrayed as Kou tossed some candy at Mura, who smiled with sparkles in his eyes.

“We’ll see you two at dinner sometime.” Tatsuya smiled out in a genuinely good-bye.

It reminded Alex of her mission.

“Definitely not a cold case.” Kou finally answered her with a grin. She’s thankful to have such a loyal partner.

“Now,” Alex breathed out a whisper. “To social media.”

“To stalking, got it.” Kou smirked. Alex swatted his arm lightly but laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment in any recommendations! I make no promises, but your thoughts are important to me, and I would love to send out as much love as you all send me <3


End file.
